Trapped in the 21st Century
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Two strange girls from our time cast a spell to bring several characters from InuYasha straight into their house. It works! Great! But now they have no idea how to get them home! DISCONTINUED
1. Enter the InuYasha Gang

Summary: Two strange girls from our time cast a spell to bring several characters from InuYasha straight into their house. It works! Great! But now they have no idea how to get them home! And things are getting strange. Sesshoumaru finds he has strange feelings for one of the girls. And Kagome is acting very strange! She's encouraging Kouga! Is she just trying to get InuYasha jealous? Or is she sincere in returning Kouga's affections? And if so, who'll be there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart?  
  
Note: This is not nessacerily a 'fangirl fic'. In this, InuYasha is not an anime, but a true story that happened in Sengoku Jidai. The world they are in is NOT the real world. It's Kagome's world. Just in a different area. Also, I am Suzuka. I just got sick of using the same name in every fic. Jodea is JodeaMoondreamer, my little sister. Yuki, who'll be introduced next chapter, is my real little sister. Chris, who'll be introduced either next chapter or the one after it, is also my real older sister. She's older than me by six days, but in this she'll be about a year older. My mother in the fic is based on my real mother. I've given her great say in her character, so basically my mother in the fic will be exactly like my mom in real life. And yes, she is just this interesting!  
  
Rating: I honestly don't know how 'juicy' this fic is gonna get, but from what I've got written of the next chapter it seems to be heading the lemon way. So, I'm gonna start the rating out at PG-13, but it'll probably move to R in the next few chapters. I'm not saying I'm intending to write lemons. In fact, I probably won't, but I may create several sexual situations, just without the detail! ^_^  
  
Another Note: I refuse to rush this fic, like I do my others. So, if you've read my others, you can expect higher quality and longer chapters. This means I won't be updating as often, but it'll be worth the wait. And as for my other fics...I'm afraid I'm having problems with my computer and I'm having to reinstall my Windows XP operating system. I'm trying to transfer all my data to discs, but I can't get access to the folder I stored my fics in. This means I can't update until I get it fixed. It also means that I'm probably gonna start several new fics, including this one. Sorry for those who were waiting for me to update.  
  
Shameless Plugs: Now I'm gonna tell you to go read several stories. Some are mine, some aren't. First off, let's start with mine. If you like the InuYasha series, go read "Convince Me, Sesshoumaru" and it's sequel...which is actually a prequel, "Convince Me, InuYasha". I'm working on "Convince Me, Sango" but unfortunately it was in that friggin' file folder I can't open!! *screams in rage* I WAS ALMOST DONE!!! *cough* Yeah, anyway... I'd also like people to read my other fics, but...*sigh*, well--see previous sentence. Only the "Convince Me's" are finished, and I wouldn't want more people screaming at me to update when I can't.  
  
Now for other people's fics:   
  
*"Yu-Gi-Oh! Meets GAS" by JodeaMoondreamer. A very funny fic written by my imouto. I make an appearance here!  
  
*"Of Punk Mikos and Demonic Preps" by bluefuzzyelf. I love this!! And even though I haven't made an appearance, there is a referral to me as "Sesshoumaru's girlfriend"! ^_^ I could get used to that! But this is one of the best fics I've read in a long time! Seriously!  
  
*"Full Circle" by bluefuzzyelf. Sango dies by Naraku's hand and promises to come back to Miroku no matter what. Miroku goes to Kagome's time and meets a girl that is the exact image of Sango, but she doesn't recognize him. So sad!! I cried when she died!!  
  
*"Of Mikos and Mutants" by sayin-girl. An InuYasha/X-Men Evolution crossover. I love this fic, and what can I say..."I dig the fuzzy dude!" ^-^  
  
*"Playing With Fire" by bluefuzzyelf. An X-Men: Evolution fic. Cool OC!  
  
*"Tenchi in the corner possessed by demons" by Baka ana. This is a hilarious Tenchi Muyo fic! I love how they're referred to 'really-nasty-demon-thingys'. And I think it's really funny how Tenchi keeps trying to eat people!  
  
~Disclaimer=Sometimes I have hallucinations where I own InuYasha and live in a place far, far away called Fangirl Land. But then someone smacks me back to reality and I have to admit...I don't own InuYasha.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two large flaming braziers stand guard over a secret ceremony. In a dimly lit room stand two figures, both female, wearing long black cloaks. One is an older girl, about nineteen, with crimson red waist-length hair and a pair of ebony cat ears poking up from her head. Her cat-like emerald eyes shine in the darkness; twin seas, beckoning all to a watery grave. The firelight glints off a set of wicked fangs as she grins maliciously. She looks to her counterpart who has long inky black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She apparently is trying to suppress pent up energy and is bobbing up and down frantically. This girl looks human, but as she bobs up and down, her feet rise slightly off the floor. She hangs a few inches off the ground, ignorant of her position.  
  
The older girl senses something and looks down at her companions feet. She chuckles slightly and says, "Jodea, you're doing it again."  
  
Jodea gives a "Hmm?" then follows the downward gaze to her feet. Realizing what she's doing she grins widely and her feet come to rest on the floor. She scratches her head awkwardly and says, "Heh. Sorry, oneechan. I'm just so excited!"  
  
The older girl smiles warmly at her little sister and says, "Alright then. Let's get started."  
  
Jodea grasps her sister's hand and they both raise their others skyward. The air grows thick and the flames grow smaller and turn an unearthly blue. The elder sister opens her mouth, preparing to speak. But just at that moment the door slams open, revealing the exact image of the elder sister, except older with short, straight red hair. The woman holds a large wooden spoon in one hand and has her other hand on the door knob. Light streams in from the brightly lit hallway and both girls shield their eyes.  
  
"Ah!! The light!! I can't stand the light!!" cries Jodea, grabbing her neck in mock agony. She lets out several gasps and falls to the floor, unmoving.  
  
However, the woman fails to see the humor in the situation. "Jodea!" she screams. "Get off that floor right now!!"  
  
Jodea grudgingly complies and the woman marches into the room and right up to the older girl.  
  
With her hands on her hips and leaning dramatically close she demands of the cringing girl, "Suzuka! Just what in the other world are you doing?! I was downstairs cooking dinner when I suddenly sensed powerful magic up here!" She glances around the room, seeing that it's completely bare except for the two braziers which now hold normal flames and a large magic circle set up in the middle of the room. "What did you do to your room!?" she cries. Then she narrows her green youkai eyes and glares at the girl. "You weren't going to do anything dangerous, like summon demons, were you?" Her voice was quiet, but her tone was deadly.  
  
Suzuka just laughs cautiously at her mother's behavior and says, "Mom, we ARE demons!" Then her tone turns slightly whiny. "And besides, it wasn't dangerous!" Then she begins counting on her fingers. "I set up a magic circle. I put ofudas at the door in case they SOMEHOW escaped from the circle. I cast a spell on the house to not let them out." She suddenly stops counting and reaches into her robe, whipping out an assortment of weapons. Jodea does the same, proudly displaying them to her mother. "We brought weapons!" she cries, at the end of her rope. They replace their weapons and she continues, "Mom! I promise!! Nothing can go wrong!!" She pouts, desperate for her mother to relent.  
  
They stare at each other for several minutes before the woman throws her hands up in defeat. "I give up!" she cries. "Do what you want! Just be done by the time Yuki gets home from her friend's house. I don't want my youngest devoured by a demon her sisters summoned!" She turns around and stalks to the door, pausing before exiting and looking back over her shoulder. "I hate that puppy dog look." she says. "Your father used it to get his way all the time!" She turns back and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. But not before grumbling, "Miserable inu-youkai... I should've purified his equipment off!"  
  
The girls snicker at their mother's words and after a fit of hysterical giggles, both manage to recompose themselves. Suzuka clears her throat and says, "Alright. Shall we try again?"  
  
Jodea nods her head and they rejoin hands and raise the others over their heads.  
  
Once again the air grows heavy and the flames turn blue. Both girls slowly close their eyes and a glowing purple magic symbol appears in the circle. Then Suzuka begins to speak in a low, solemn voice.  
  
"By the power of the moon and sun, by the power of the Ancient Ones. I call upon these souls to rise, and be not caught in the flow of time."  
  
Suddenly a beam of purple light emanates from the floor to the ceiling in the area of the magic circle and little gold sparkles fill the room.  
  
"I call the one of purest rays; who keeps the evil one at bay."  
  
The golden silhouette of a girl appears in the circle.  
  
"With powerful forces at his side; I call the halfling, strong to rise."  
  
Another silhouette appears, this one with ears on the top of his head.  
  
Jodea opens her eyes and grins at her sister. "Wait til he finds out you called him a halfling!" she giggles. Her sister quickly gives her a nasty look and shushes her and they return to their serious positions.  
  
"I call the one with winds of dark; with kindness of a lover's heart."  
  
A silhouette wearing long robes and carrying a staff appears.  
  
"Powerful warrior with deepest scars; be not imprisoned by time's cold bars."  
  
The silhouette of a woman with a huge weapon on her back appears.  
  
"I call upon the kawaii one; with a heart as bright as the sun."  
  
A small figure of a child appears.  
  
Jodea raises an eyebrow and looks at her sister again. "Kawaii?" she asks doubtfully.  
  
Suzuka looses her cool at her imouto's seemingly constant interruptions and shouts, "You think you can do better!?"  
  
Jodea cringes at the outburst and says meekly, "No. Kawaii is good!"  
  
They, once again, return to their positions, arms raised.  
  
"The wolf who walks with cunning skill; come to me now! Come at my will!"  
  
A man's silhouette appears, with a ponytail...and an actual tail.  
  
"Child with innocence as mighty wrath; who lights the strong one's lonely path."  
  
The silhouette of a girl-child appears.  
  
"I summon now the western flame; who's heart was ice, but now is tame."  
  
The imposing silhouette of a man with long hair appears.  
  
Jodea starts to say something about the 'tameness' of this particular person, but with one look at her sister, decides against it.  
  
"Sacred light, flow from me; to draw them ever near. As endless rivers run to sea, the path to present is clear."  
  
The lights fade away slowly, the spell winding down, revealing the actual forms of the people summoned. Standing in the circle, looking VERY confused is Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, Rin and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Both girls lower their arms and look extremely pleased with themselves. That is until a previously unknown, and unwelcome, presence makes itself known. The fugly toad known as Jaken peeks out from behind his master's leg and says, "Sesshoumaru-sama! What happened!? Where are we!?"  
  
Upon seeing the disgusting creature, Jodea shrieks, "AHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!!! IT'S DISGUSTING!!!! IT'S JUST PLAIN NASTY!!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!" She then begins freaking out and runs around the room screaming for someone to "KILL IT!!!!"  
  
Jaken turns his nose up and says, "I resent that!" Then he makes the ultimate mistake of stepping away from his master.   
  
Suzuka cries, "I hate toads!!" and throws her hand out in front of her, shooting a beam of blue energy from her palm. The beam strikes Jaken and disintegrates him into nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirks at the death of his servant and wonders why he never did that. Kagome quips, "Hmm. Self-cleaning youkai!" and smiles amusedly.  
  
Miroku however is now very concerned for their well-being. Not only are they in the company of Sesshoumaru, who wants to kill them and steal Tetsusaiga from his brother and Kouga, who just wants to steal Kagome; but Miroku also recognized the energy that girl just used. "A miko." he says quietly.  
  
That turns everyone's attention from the celebration that is Jaken's death to Suzuka, who stands proudly, beaming at her recent kill.  
  
"Yeah. So?" she says, as if it's the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Shippo, clinging to Kagome's leg, sniffs at her and says adorably, "But she smells like a demon."  
  
Sesshoumaru, having an especially troublesome superiority complex, scoffs and says with a strangely entertained smirk, "Hmph! With those ears she can only be a half-breed."  
  
Jodea, realizing the imminent danger, ducks past her sister and cowers against the far wall. Suzuka's eyes go slightly red as her anger explodes. She screams at Sesshoumaru, "I AM NOT A HALF-BREED!!!" All the youkai present throw their hands over their ears at the intense volume as she continues her rant. "I HAPPEN TO ONLY BE A QUARTER HUMAN!! A QUARTER!!" Suddenly she calms down, which frightens her sister even more than her anger. She clasps her hands behind her back, bats her eyes and says sweetly, "Sesshoumaru-sama, o great and powerful lord of the western lands?" Sesshoumaru inwardly cringes, experienced with Rin's use of 'sweet and innocent' to get what she wants. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama? Wonderful bishounen taiyoukai?"  
  
*Bishounen?* Sesshoumaru wonders. *Where did that come from? Although, it's not exactly unwelcome, I've NEVER been called bishounen!* (A/N thousands of fangirls world wide gasp in horror) But his thoughts are interrupted by sensing that everyone is slowly moving away from him, Kagome dragging Rin along with her. Then, out of the blue, Suzuka screams, "BAD DOG!!!" and he feels something collide with his skull! O_O He looks up from his place on the floor to see Suzuka standing over him with a HUGE, and I mean HUGE!! mallet in her hands!  
  
Panting heavily in anger she slowly lowers it, resting it against the floor. Then her red eyes change back and a smile graces her lips. "I feel better now!" she says happily.  
  
The InuYasha gang can do nothing but stare at the strange, somewhat frightening, young woman before them.  
  
InuYasha is the first to break the silence as he laughs uproariously at his brother, flattened on the floor. Kagome glares at him, but he just lets out peal after peal of insane laughter. Just when he thought his sides were going to burst, he heard a terrifying cry.  
  
"DON'T LAUGH AT SESS-CHAN!!!" cries Suzuka. And she bashes HIM over the head with the giant mallet, flattening him into a inu-hanyou pancake. By now Sesshoumaru has ceremoniously removed himself from the floor and actually chuckles at his pathetic half-brother. But that was the wrong move. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!!??" comes the enraged cry. And he once again finds himself facing the floor with a huge lump on his head.  
  
This continues on for a good half hour. Jodea cowering against the wall, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kouga avoiding the two brothers and Suzuka playing whack-an-inu with her giant mallet. Finally the door creaks open and Suzuka quickly stashes her giant mallet into her cloak...somehow concealing it completely. She puts on a huge grin as her mother takes a cautious look around the room, looks slightly confused then turns to her beaming daughter.  
  
"I just came to tell you dinner's ready." her mother said, glancing suspiciously at the eight people contained within the magic circle. "Your sister is home, so I expect you to clean up this mess and send your friends back to wherever they came from."  
  
Suzuka says happily, "Yes, mother!"  
  
Her mother takes one last look, then closes the door.  
  
Suzuka lets out a huge sigh. "That was close!" she says. "Mom doesn't like me bashing people!" Then she turns to her prisoners. "Well, better get you home!" She smiles brightly and just stands looking at them for a few seconds. Suddenly she loses the smile and says, "Uh-oh."  
  
Jodea had sensed the danger was over and came to her sister's side. "What is it, oneesama?" she said, giving her the respect she felt necessary to keep from being bashed herself.  
  
Suzuka heaves a heavy sigh and plops down on a large fluffy bed that suddenly appeared behind her. She puts her head in her hands and says, "I don't know the return spell!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Oh my! Will they ever get home!? Will the Sengoku Jidai be the same without them!? Will they raid my fridge and eat all my Ramen!? Will they hog all the hot water, forcing me to take showers in cold water!? Will my mother kill me for not being able to get rid of them!? Will I bash the two brothers into oblivion!? I DON'T KNOW!!! So read and review so we can all find out! I live for reviews! *blush* And Sess-chan... ^-^ 


	2. The Mace, the Tail and the Explanation

~Disclaimer=*digs though closet* Hmm... Let's see. InuYasha, InuYasha...don't see him...a notebook, a birthday card, a guitar, a broken clock, a ripped pair of pantys...O_O*tosses out of sight* You didn't see that! *goes back to digging* A scratched CD, a bottle of Pepto, some photos, a snowglobe, a couple of boxes of stashed Ramen, something indescribably icky, OW!!! Geez!! A tack... I'm gonna have to say, he ain't in here!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The eight people suddenly found themselves no longer in a strange mystical chamber, trapped in a magic circle. The room was now, quite obviously, a bedroom. Suzuka sat on a bed with soft pink and cream covers and a single enormous, frilly cream colored pillow. She held a rather ratty looking, once-white, now-nearly-gray, losing-it's-fur teddy bear in her arms and hugged it to her, looking thoughtful. The one huge window was covered with heavy, deep red curtains with elegant tassels dangling from all ends. Between the curtains were rose colored sheers, embroidered with flowers. Nothing could be seen beyond them. In one corner stood a closet with a slatted wooden door and beside it was a large bookcase, containing several thick volumes of mysterious origin, most with incomprehensible titles. On the other side of the room sat a huge oak desk crammed full of thick books, paper, pens and a sleek computer. Not to mention a pack of Oreos, an empty soda bottle and a stack of CDs.  
  
They found themselves momentarily distracted by the odd transition and only Sesshoumaru had noticed what the girl said.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked quietly, not wanting to be bashed again, but also not wanting to disturb her thoughts for some reason.  
  
She looked up at him with a pout and said sadly, "You heard me. I don't know the return spell. I can't send you home!" Then she turned to her little sister and said disheartened, "Better go tell mom."  
  
Her sister nodded in agreement and left the room, glad to be away from the strange happenings for the moment. If she had known what a bad mood her sister was in earlier that morning, she never would have asked her to perform the summoning. But she knew that if she tried to do it herself, not only would she get in trouble, she would also screw it up! She had acknowledged to herself that she was nowhere near as proficient as her sister in magic.  
  
Sesshoumaru was only half annoyed by that statement. The other half of him wanted to find out more about this girl and her strange world. And that pout just seemed to get to him. Like a puppy, her eyes just seemed to draw his attention And when she looked so sad, he felt a tug on the heart he didn't know he had, until he met Rin. So he continued to study her as she stared at the floor absently, trying to think things out.  
  
The others, however, had already taken it upon themselves to learn more. Shippo was sitting with Rin on the soft, pale-pink carpeted floor, leafing though an interesting book they had pulled off the shelf titled "Advanced Elemental Magic for the Young Taiyoukai Mind". Kagome was sitting in the desk chair with her head in her hands, being quite familiar with the strange things in this time and actually feeling quite bored. Sango had found a whip laying in a corner and remarked, "This girl is quite the warrior." InuYasha knew better than to snoop around a teenage girls room, having found several things he had preferred NOT to find in Kagome's, and was sitting next to Kagome on the floor watching the others rummage around.  
  
Miroku reached his hand into a drawer, riffled through it for a minute, then pulled out a pair of silky black pantys. "What are these?" he asked curiously.  
  
Suzuka looked up with a half-interested "hmm?"  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her gaze and smirked, recognizing them for what they were and knowing what imminent disaster was about to occur.  
  
She leaped up from her place on the bed, tossing the stuffed bear aside. "PUT THOSE BACK!!" she shrieked wildly upon seeing what he was holding up for all the world to see.  
  
Miroku dropped the pantys like they had bitten him back into the drawer and slammed it closed, darting to the other side of the room. He wasn't too sure what they were, but he knew he'd never touch them again! (A/N ^_^...never?)  
  
Suzuka stood panting in slightly calming rage, quite close to the youkai lord she had previously bashed...repeatedly. Realizing his close proximity, she raised a hand to her lips and blushed slightly, shyly looking him in the eyes. She felt her heart begin to beat slightly faster and, being a thoroughly modern youkai girl, instantly recognized the feeling for what it was. A crush. Just a harmless, innocent little crush. Really! I mean, how could someone not take one look at the handsome, powerful taiyoukai and not feel an immediate attraction to him? It would pass.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised to find himself enjoying the girls closeness. She radiated a strange warmth he found comforting, and he was happy to see that her rage almost vanished upon meeting his gaze. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he stared into the emerald green depths of her eyes, wishing to simply get lost in them and never return. He was about to speak when he heard, "What's this?"  
  
Suzuka, terrified for whatever had found it's way into male hands, peered awkwardly around Sesshoumaru. She saw Kouga holding a bottle she had removed from her purse sometime yesterday. She sighed as relief washed over her. *At least it wasn't a bra!* she thought. Then her eyes widened.  
  
Kouga sniffed the strange metal bottle. It didn't have any real scent. He tried to read the markings, but they were in a different language. So, he did what any confused youkai would do. He put it in his mouth and bit it!  
  
"No! That's my...!!" was all Suzuka could get out before the wolf took a bite out of the bottle of mace.  
  
As his fangs pierced the metal, his eyes widened in horror. Horrible, nasty, painful stuff shot out all over him. It made his eyes burn and his nose stung and his mouth was going numb! He dropped to the floor and began rolling back in forth, thrashing wildly and clawing at his face, while simultaneously howling in pain!  
  
Suzuka stopped halfway across the room and just hung her head.  
  
Kagome was desperately trying to stop Kouga's thrashing and was cradling his head in her lap. "Where's your bathroom!?" she cried out frantically.  
  
Suzuka just pointed to her door and said, "Down the hall, third door on the left."  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled Kouga to his feet, dragging him out the door toward the bathroom. InuYasha followed behind her with a questioning look, as well as a backward glance at the cookies he had somehow missed earlier.  
  
Once the door was shut again, Shippo jumped up onto the bed and held his nose. "What is that stuff!?" he asked.  
  
Suzuka sighed and said, "It's mace. Women use it to protect themselves from attackers. They spray the person with it and it does exactly what it did to poor Kouga. Gives them pain." She glanced at the kitsune and said, "It also causes a youkai's sensitive nose to burn if they're too close to it." She let out a sigh and said, "Why don't we all go outside and I'll get our maid to come clean it up." Without waiting for an answer she rubbed at her burning nose and headed out the door.  
  
They all followed along behind her, or rather Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Rin walked behind her. Sesshoumaru made sure he was even with her the entire way. She assumed it was because he was used to being in charge. But still, her heart skipped a beat when he brushed against her on the stairs. Just as they were heading out the door, her mother stopped them and said, "Jodea told me what happened. So, I take it we're going to be having quite a few guests for a while?" Suzuka nodded and her mother continued, "Alright. I guess there isn't much choice, is there?"  
  
Suzuka sighed again and said, "Not unless you know a spell to send eight people back to the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
Her mother shook her head and said, "No, I'm not much good at spells. I'm afraid you'll have to come up with the answer on your own."  
  
Suzuka nodded, then remembered the mace. "Mom," she said. "Uh, someone, I won't say who, maced my room."  
  
Her mother turned up her nose and said, "That's what that is? I thought I smelled something up there." She smiled and said, "Well, since I now have to feed twelve people, I'm gonna need some help in the kitchen." She looked at Miroku and Sango and said, "Why don't you two help me with dinner?" Then she turned back to her daughter and said, "You take, uh..." She looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion and he drew himself up proudly.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." he said.  
  
The woman's eyes widened slightly, then returned to her normal acceptance. "Well, Suki, why don't you take Sesshoumaru-sama and these two little ones outside while these two kind humans help me?" She turned her back on them and led Miroku and Sango back to the kitchen. As she walked she said, "And don't forget to send Nora to clean up that mess!"  
  
Her mother's request was clearly not a request and she just stared at her mother's retreating back. Then she realized a small chuckle had escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. She turned on him and glared. "Just what is so funny?" she demanded.  
  
He simply smirked at her and said, "Nothing, *pause* Suki."  
  
That was it! She hated when her mother called her that! She got right up in his face and screamed, "IT ISN'T FUNNY!!" Then she got still and grinned mischievously. She reached up and tugged on his tail wrapped around his shoulder. "Don't be a bad dog, *pause* Fluffy." she simply said.  
  
That got to him. He hated that childish nickname and had gotten rid of it as soon as he could. He would have said something about it, but then he cracked a smile. He glanced down at her feet, then back to her angry, yet sparkling eyes. "Well," he began, "If I'm not mistaken, that term could fit you as well. Or was I mistaken in assuming when I saw something long, white and fuzzy dragging the stairs, that it was a tail?"  
  
She blanched and her eyes reflected her shock. She hadn't realized her tail shown under that long black robe. She glanced down and saw that indeed, her tail was sticking slightly out of the back of it, barely brushing the floor. She yanked it back underneath quickly and her face turned red in anger. She whirled back to the haughty youkai who was still smiling at her, intent on giving him an earful, but then she felt hands lift the back of her cloak.  
  
"Rin wants to see!!" the little girl cried in joy.  
  
Suzuka snatched her cloak from the girls hands and tried in vain to keep it down. However, Rin had an ally in Shippo and both of them were trying to peek under her robe!  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Suzuka began dancing about in circles, trying to keep her tail covered while both Rin and Shippo darted from one side to the other of her, trying to get a glimpse of the illusive appendage. He took great pleasure in watching her plight. But just as he was considering rescuing her from his young ward, Shippo crossed in front of her as she was stepped forward to escape Rin's questioning hands. She tripped over the chibi kitsune and went flying forwards, only to be caught by strong arms. She looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru and found to her surprise that he didn't let go once she righted herself. And then was even more stunned to find that her arms had moved of their own volition and were placed firmly on his chest. Golden eyes stared into green ones in an endless gaze.  
  
Rin and Shippo however had secretly slapped hands in victory and Shippo said quietly with a huge grin, "Worked like a charm."  
  
Rin giggled softly and said, "Rin had fun! Can we do that again?"  
  
Shippo just smiled and said, "Oh yeah! We're not done with them yet." ^-^  
  
-------------meanwhile, in the upstairs bathroom-------------  
  
Kagome ran water over Kouga's face, which he did NOT appreciate! InuYasha watched on in joy. Finally that wimpy wolf was getting the torture he deserved! And at Kagome's hands!! It was just too good!  
  
Kagome: "Just hold still!! I have to get it all off!!"  
  
Kouga: "BUT IT BURNS!!!"  
  
Kagome: *smacks him with a washcloth* "You're the one who bit it!"  
  
Kouga: "I didn't know it was a weapon!"  
  
InuYasha: "^_^"  
  
-------------in the kitchen with Sango, Miroku, Suzuka's mom, Jodea and another girl-------------  
  
The mother scratched a cat ear in confusion. "Did you hear that?" she asked her companions. Sango and Miroku just shook their heads.  
  
"I did." said Jodea. "Sounded like a fight!" She could only imagine what happened to send her slightly moody sister off the deep end.  
  
"You better go check it out and save Sesshoumaru-sama from your sister." her mother said wisely.  
  
Jodea nodded and started for the door, but another girl's voice spoke up.  
  
"I'll do it!" she said enthusiastically. "I wanna see the bish!" Then, before anyone could argue, she dashed out the door in a chibi blur.  
  
---------------back at the still-standing-wide-open front door----------------  
  
Rin and Shippo were still celebrating and Suzuka still stood with her arms firmly against Sesshoumaru's chest and his hands lingering on them, their eyes still locked on each other, not speaking.   
  
Suddenly, a happy voice giggled, "Well, I guess it wasn't a fight! But are you sure you should be doing those kind of things in front of little kids!?"  
  
Four sets of eyes turned to face the voice. A young girl, about twelve years old, stood there, smiling brightly at them. She had silver, shoulder-length hair, pointed ears, gold youkai eyes, sharp claws, and chibi fangs protruding over her smiling lips. Also, not quite reaching her knees, was a white fluffy tail. All in all, she looked like a mini-female-Sesshoumaru, without the marks.  
  
Suzuka quickly dislodged herself from Sesshoumaru and, happy for a diversion, said, "Yuki-chan! You're home! Did you have fun at your friend's house?"  
  
The little girl laughed and said, "Yeah! And you'll never guess what happened! We caught her brother and his girlfriend making out in his room!!"  
  
Suzuka's eyes went wide. "You did what!?" she yelled. "You're too young to be seeing those kinds of things!"  
  
Yuki waved dismissivly and said, "It's not like I don't see worse with you around." Then she giggled at her sister's flustered expression and stepped up to the confused Sesshoumaru. "So, you're Sesshoumaru, huh?" She gave him the once over, then grinned widely. "Yep!" she said. "Just as bishy as the records say!!"  
  
Suzuka groaned and put a hand to her head. Her youngest sibling had a habit of speaking her mind, and no one could stop her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the young child in front of him. She didn't look much older than Rin, but she was clearly much different in personality. He didn't know why, but he suddenly picked the child up by the back of her shirt and held her in front of his face. He sniffed her and said, "Who are you, child?"  
  
She was NOT happy at this point! She began kicking and scratching at him. "Put me down!" she screamed. "Oneesama!! Oneesama!!"  
  
Suzuka immediately came to her little sister's defense. Although not in the way her sister wanted. Suzuka mearly placed a gentle hand on Sesshoumaru's arm and said, "Please put my sister down."  
  
He looked at her for a moment, considering her request. Sesshoumaru quickly realized that, considering her immense ego and obvious pride, a polite request from this girl was a rare occurrence and set the child gently down. He was confused however. Suzuka looked nothing like the one she called her sister, and they only bore a faint similarity in their scents. "How is this child your sister?" he asked. Then pointed out the obvious. "You are quite obviously a neko-hanyou." He motioned to her ears and her decidedly non-silver hair. Then he motioned to the child. "She is a full blooded inu-youkai, am I correct?"  
  
Suzuka sighed and turned to her sister. "Yuki-chan, why don't you go back and help mother?" she said coaxingly.  
  
Yuki whined in a very puppyish way. It was obvious her sister was trying to get rid of her. And right when it was getting good!! "Fine!" she spat, and stalked back to the kitchen.  
  
Suzuka turned toward the door and said, "Follow me and I'll explain."  
  
She led the demon lord and the two giggling children out the door and closed it behind them. In all honesty, Sesshoumaru was happy to be out of the house. Even downstairs the smell from what the woman had called 'mace' had been irritating his nose. Though he'd never show it. Now that he was outside, he had to stare at what lay before him. He didn't know quite what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this! A large meticulously manicured lawn stretched out before them. A stone foot path led from the front door, through the lawn and out of his sight as tall bushes rose to obscure the view beyond. To his right was a large shrine, obviously used only by family. To his left he saw three smaller huts (A/N-servant's quarters) all linked together. With his sensitive youkai nose he could faintly discern the cool scent of water, mingled with various fragrant flowers. The stars shown brightly and a cool breeze blew across his skin.  
  
Suzuka smiled and allowed the three to take in her family's estate. She knew it could sometimes be awe inspiring to outsiders. When she had allowed them enough time to take in their surroundings, she turned to the left, toward the servant's quarters. She heard Rin and Shippo's stumbling steps, confirming that they were following without looking where they were going. Probably still entranced by her home. *Hmm. Wait until they see the garden.* she thought to herself. She loved showing people the little piece of paradise tucked away behind their house. And watching their eyes light up as they saw it.  
  
She led them up to a door and knocked lightly. A few seconds later a woman opened the door. She was human, with short chin-length black hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black pants. She looked only about thirty, but from her scent, Sesshoumaru guessed she was much older. Upon seeing Suzuka at her door, she bowed and said respectfully, "Yes, miss? Can I help you?"  
  
Suzuka smiled at her and said, "Nora, I'm afraid there's been a little accident in my room involving a can of mace. Do you think you could..?"  
  
Before she could finish, Nora grinned broadly and said, "Of course, Kurashima-sama! I'll go right away! I know how that stuff irritates youkai." Then she glanced over her mistress' shoulder to see Sesshoumaru standing there looking bored. "And I see we have a guest!" She bowed politely, then caught a glimpse of Shippo and Rin, conspiring in secret a little to the side and corrected herself. "Oh, excuse me. Guests!"  
  
Suzuka groaned and put a hand to her head to ward off an oncoming headache. "That's not even the start!" she said in exasperation. "There's five more inside!"  
  
Nora chuckled and said, "Then I guess I'd better get moving!" She exited the door and closed it. With a retreating bow to Suzuka, she headed up to the house.  
  
Suzuka turned back to her companions and saw Sesshoumaru smirking, again! That was really getting on her nerves, no matter how gorgeous he may be! "What is it now?" she asked.  
  
He mearly replied, "You have human servants."  
  
She looked at him like he were crazy and said, "Yeah, and?"  
  
He didn't reply and she stated forcefully, "Look! It's the only way they're allowed on the island! Alright!? Drop it!!" Then she turned on her heel and stalked off, confident that he, as well as the temporarily forgotten children, would follow.  
  
Sesshoumaru was amused at the girls outburst. Apparently, they were on an island, though he couldn't sense the sea close by, and it was dominated by youkai. An all youkai island intrigued him. However, he quickly corrected himself. He had only seen one youkai since they had arrived in this confusing but beautiful land, and she was just a child. The rest had been hanyou. First, the strangely enticing Suzuka. Though she appeared a neko-hanyou as he had previously stated, he couldn't help but think that she was something more. Something mysterious, and alluring. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and followed along behind her, Rin and Shippo a bit behind him, still whispering. He had no interest in listening to their childish secrets, so he turned his attention back to his thoughts. Then, there had been the younger sister, Jodea he had heard her called. She looked nothing but human, with no youkai features at all. Not even claws. But her scent told him otherwise. She smelled strongly of magic, demon blood, and human blood. He assumed she was indeed a hanyou. And then there was the mother. Though she looked almost exactly like her daughter, she smelled only of cat and human. He came to the quick conclusion that she also was a hanyou. A neko-hanyou. Though he was beginning to doubt his ability to judge species with all the odd creatures living in that house.  
  
Suzuka didn't know quite what he had been getting at, but she immediately went into defense mode. No one was going to insult her family! She may not be proud of her human blood, but she certainly wasn't ashamed of it! And she certainly didn't like the 'no humans unless they're servants' rule. She silently thought to herself that that would be the first thing she changed. Humans deserved an equal place beside youkai. Of that she was sure.  
  
She led them back toward the house, Sesshoumaru for the first time not at her side, but behind her. She was about to lead them around the side, toward the back when she felt a little hand grab her cloak. At first she had the terrifying thought that they were once again trying to get a look at her tail, but then she felt a tug. She looked down to see Rin gazing up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Rin is hungry." she stated simply.  
  
Suzuka smiled at the child and bent down. "Well, Rin, my mother will have dinner done soon...I hope." She couldn't imagine how long it would take to cook for twelve. "Actually, Rin. Why don't you go ask her for a snack? I'm sure she'll be happy to give you one."  
  
Rin's eyes lit up and she grabbed Shippo's hand, dragging him along toward the front door. "Come on, Shippo-chan! Snacks!!"  
  
Suzuka laughed softly as she watched the two race toward the promise of snacks, then realized what she had just done. She was now alone with the youkai lord whom she knew she had a crush on. Her cheeks flushed and she thought in vain of something to say. She didn't get the chance however as Sesshoumaru broke the sudden silence.  
  
"You said you would explain?" he said.  
  
She nodded and turned back to face her previous destination. "Yes, follow me." she said rather reserved.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed along behind her at first, then strode quickly to her side and continued walking. He could have sworn he saw her blush, but that just didn't fit her personality. He had seen her be happy, irritated, angry, kind and sometimes respectful. But he just couldn't see shyness in her for some reason. He knew, from the way she behaved, she was used to being in a position of power and expected others to obey her without protest. He intended to analyze her more, but his thoughts were suddenly cut off as they emerged into the most lovely stretch of earth he had ever seen.  
  
A magnificent garden stretched out before them. Just as the front had been, the back was enclosed by high bushes. But beyond them he could see the high branches of a thick forest. Trees dotted the landscape and flowers bloomed everywhere, overflowing their beds to fill the entire area. So many wonderful colors and fragrances! And he suddenly found the source of the water he had smelled earlier. A large ivory fountain stood at the very center, spilling pristine water continuously into it's base. There were several white stone benches spread throughout, including a circular one that surrounded the fountain.  
  
Suzuka sat down on that circular bench and motioned for him to follow. He complied and remained silent, waiting for her to begin the explanation she had promised.  
  
"Yuki is my sister." she began. "But only by half. By our father. We had different mothers. My mother is Marjoly Higashikawa, the neko-hanyou you met inside. Her mother was an inu-youkai by the name of Tamiko Kobayshi. Tamiko mated my father after I was born, and Yuki was the result." She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the fountain. "My mother loved my father, but he refused to officially mate her because she's half human. But still my mother stayed with him. Then, two years after I was born, my father met Tamiko. He lavished affection on her and made her his mate. My mother was cast aside, but my father still expected her to remain. Because of me. Because I was his heir. My mother couldn't bear it and returned her to her father's estate to nurse her broken heart, taking me with her. When Yuki was just a baby, Tamiko died. Killed by a jealous female. You see, Tamiko was very beautiful, and that made her the object of many male's attention. Even if she didn't return it. After her death, my father saw no reason to keep Yuki around. She meant almost nothing to him. Even if she were his legitimate child and a full youkai, he had named me his heir and had no use for her. So he sent her to live here, with us. She's never even met the man. And I have no intention of letting her!" A growl escaped her throat and her eyes smoldered with a deep buried fire. "And after everything he's done, he has yet to apologize to my mother, or me, or even Yuki-chan! And everytime I see him I dream of ripping his treacherous throat out! Of drenching the throne in his blood. But I smile and I treat him with the respect he certainly DOES NOT deserve! And I know that one day, one day...I'll take his place and try to undo all the damage he has caused."  
  
Sesshoumaru listened intently as she told him her story. It reminded him of his own. Of the time he had found his father, doting on the human woman. Tossing aside his own mother, for a human. "You're a princess." he said softly. She nodded sadly, still lost in her thoughts. "Who is your father?" he asked, not wanting to pry, but wondering if perhaps he knew him. (A/N-Sesshou doesn't know he's in the future.)  
  
"Tadahide Kurashima." she said "He rules this land."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) So, getting better? Will Suzuka's father ever apologize? What are Rin and Shippo are up to? Will they get their snacks? Will Kouga go blind from the mace? Will Kagome ever get it off him? Will InuYasha's head explode from the joy of seeing Kouga in pain? Will there be enough food!? Will Sesshoumaru kill Tadahide for making Suzuka suffer? Will we ever find out what the f*** is going on!? Well, only way to find out is R&R!! ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews! Reviews! *skips merrily through the wildflowers* I love reviews! *trips over something green, ugly and unfortunately breathing* AHHHH!!!!! JAKEN!!! *runs terrified in the other direction*  
  
bluefuzzyelf: Okay! *passes her a giant mallet* Let's play! Here, Sesshy! Here, Inu-chan! *bishys run the other way* Oh, darn! *snaps fingers* Oh, well! You don't have to threaten me!! I'm updating!! I'm updating!!  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: O_O No you may not brand Inu-chan!! I think I'm a bad influence. If you'll remember, the only reason I branded Kurama is because he escaped. Inu-chan is willingly staying! And if you brand him, you'll mar that perfect skin of his. And who knows what revenge he may attempt with all of us under one roof!  
  
lilhillbille: I'm not sensitive. *looks of disbelief* I'm NOT!! I SWEAR!!! What do I care if some baka youkai calls me a half-breed?! I'll just bash some sense into him! ^_^ Oh, yes, I have Miroku. And a certain someone may make a brief appearance. Wonder how he'll deal with an uber-obessive, stalker-like fangirl...and how Sango'll react!? Maybe inviting Suzuka's friends over isn't such a good idea. It could be dangerous! For the bishys!! And my hand is much better, thank you. All I have are a few scars. And I can type again!! *look of elation*  
  
Trinity Kirara: Thank you! I'm afraid, due to developing feelings, there may not be another chance to play the super-fun game that is whack-an-inu. Maybe she'll get to play that game with her father though... (why did that just sound like the most disgustingly perverted thing I've ever heard? And I've heard some dozys!)  
  
GinHasa: Thankies!! A new reviewer! I don't think you've ever reviewed one of my fics before! I welcome converts to the cult of Mistress Nika. And just wait, wait until Kouga-kun and Inu-chan REALLY have something to fight about! *groan* My poor house!! I think I'll keep Sess-chan far away from his brother... Now if only those two weren't so freakin' obsessed with Kagome!  
  
Sara-Kitten: Oh yes! In fact, I'm thinking of reviving Jaken. Just to kill him again!! ^_^ 


	3. Fun With Chocolate

~Disclaimer=(trips over a body laying on the front step) O_O InuYasha!? Oh, nope. Just a bum... Still don't own him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sango was nearly bowled over by Rin, darting into the kitchen chanting, "Snacks, snacks, snacks!"  
  
She managed to stablize herself, however it was by franically flailing an arm and catching the first thing she could. Which happened to be Miroku's robes. Realizing what she had done, she blushed fiercly and pulled her hand back. While she was clearly embarassed, he was grinning like a fox.  
  
Speaking of foxes, it was Shippo's turn to rush the kitchen. Speeding to catch up with the hyper-active Rin, he didn't even notice Sango standing in his way. As he hurried past, he knocked the blushing demon slayer face-first into the grinning monk. He, of course, being the 'kind and gentle' man he was, put his arms around her to steady her. She felt her body heat up and her face turn an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Miroku, of course, knew why she was blushing, but instead he put on his best 'concerned monk' face and asked, "Sango-sama, are you feeling ill?"  
  
She ducked her head and said, "No, houshi-sama, um, it's...just a little warm in here. That's all." She smiled at his concern for a moment, then realized his hands were no longer on her back. "HENTAI!!" she shrieked and smacked him across the face, leaving a huge red handprint.  
  
He just had a goofy grin and said, "Alas, it is a habit I cannot break."  
  
Shippo laughed at the two adults and was about to say something he thought was quite funny, but instead Rin, who was dancing around chanting for snacks, stepped on his tail and they almost hit the floor. However, Lady Higashikawa was pretty fast and caught them both, setting them upright and saying with a smile, "Now, what is it I can do for you two?"  
  
Rin grinned widely and said, "Suzuka-sama said you would give us snacks 'cause Rin is hungry and dinner's not done yet and Sesshoumaru-sama is still outside talking with Suzuka-sama and Rin doesn't know where she is so she can't find any berries and Rin hasn't seen any bushes yet anyway so Rin asked Suzuka-sama and she sent Rin and Shippo-chan inside to ask Suzuka-sama's okaa-san for snacks!" Rin continued bobbing up and down looking up with wide eyes at the stunned neko-hanyou who had only understood half of what the girl said.  
  
Finally she pieced it all together and said, "Well, let's find you something if you're that hungry." Then she turned to the cabinets and searched for something that wouldn't spoil their appetites.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs Kagome had finally liberated Kouga's face from the mace and they were all three heading downstairs. InuYasha was pouting a bit. He had hoped she wouldn't be able to get it all off and the wolf's pain would be prolonged. Kagome hadn't a clue where she was headed, but as she reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opened.  
  
Sesshoumaru and the girl from before walked in side by side. She thought absently that it should have seemed a strange sight; A demon wearing strange armor with a huge fluffy tail wrapped around one shoulder and long silver hair walking beside a young woman with cat ears wearing a long black robe. But then she remembered the two demons at her side and decided that strange was no longer a part of her vocabulary.  
  
The girl saw Kagome and smiled, approaching her.  
  
"So, I see you were successful." she said with a warm grin.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry about what Kouga-kun did to your room." Kagome replied with a polite bow.  
  
Suzuka just waved it off and said, "No big deal! It's already been cleaned up anyway."  
  
Kagome was wondering, just as most others, what was going on and asked, "Um, I'm really sorry, but I'm kinda confused. Where are we?"  
  
"Valhavene." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. (A/N=thankies to my imouto, Jodea, for coming up with that name! ^_^)  
  
Kagome just gave him a weird look, but Kouga burst out, "Valhavene!!? Is this really Valhavene!?"  
  
Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru sneer at Kouga, but she was even more confused than ever. "What's Valhavene?" she asked.  
  
InuYasha started to open his mouth to explain, but Kouga beat him to it. "Valhavene is a legendary land that is ruled by youkai! It was cut off from the rest of the world over 3,000 years ago. In it live some of the most powerful taiyoukai ever to exist!" Stars danced in Kouga's eyes at the prospect of where they were.  
  
"It's kind of like a fairy tale for youkai, only it's true." InuYasha said, not the slightest bit excited. "It's also like paradise, for youkai. A place where humans are nothing but servants and they can indulge their bloodlust to it's full extent. Supposedly, the inhabitants of Valhavene can come and go as they please and sometimes they take youkai from the outside world back with them. But only youkai are allowed any status. Hanyou's are killed at birth or banished to the other world. Humans die on a daily basis, victims to youkai bloodlust."  
  
Kagome gasped. "It sounds like a horrible place!" she said.  
  
Suzuka nodded. "Yes, it's much like he says. That's why none of you must leave this estate. Not without me at your side." Then he looked up at her companion's still face and said, "Except Sesshoumaru-sama. He is the only one who's safety is assured. None would dare to lay a hand on him."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru's only response was to raise a finger to his forehead and point to the indigo cresent moon there.  
  
"He's of royal blood." Suzuka explained. "A great lord. Normally this would assure safety for any of his companions as well, but I'm afraid he doesn't know the laws of this land. So, it would be foolish to risk it."  
  
"So, you know the laws, and could keep us safe?" Kagome asked, still slightly confused, but beginning to understand. "But, if someone realized we don't belong here, wouldn't that be dangerous, even with you there?"  
  
Suzuka shook her head. "No. No one could touch you if I ordered them not to." She raised a clawed hand to her forehead and pushed back her thick bangs, revealing a silver starburst. "No one's authority surpasses my own, save my father's"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at the look on his brother's face. It was a mixture of shock and terror. He knew the hanyou had just realized he was standing before one of the most dangerous people in the land. If she wanted, she could have him executed immediatly mearly for being a half breed. However, due to her mother's human blood, and her outburst earlier, he doubted she would do such. But he wasn't about to tell him that. He was enjoying the hanyou's fear.   
  
When InuYasha saw the smile gracing his elder, and more vicious, brother's lips, his fear esclated. Surely he wouldn't have convinced her to have him killed!? She was the one who brought them here afterall! But the only time he ever saw his brother smile like that was when someone was about to die.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that he could up the fear radiating from InuYasha by letting him continue along his present line of thoughts. But making one move. He wrapped his one arm around Suzuka's waist and said, "Come, let us seek out your mother. For that is surely where Rin is." Then he led the blushing girl away, toward the smell of food he had deemed the kitchen.  
  
InuYasha watched them go with his mouth hanging wide open. No way! If he was as close as that with her, he certainly could have convinced her to kil him!  
  
Kagome's expression mirrored InuYasha's, though for different reasons. "What is your brother on!?" she demanded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they were about to enter the kitchen Sesshoumaru removed his arm from the girl, though for some reason he was hesitant to do so.  
  
The second they entered, Lady Higashikawa flew at them. "Please!" she begged. "Make it stop!!"  
  
Suzuka looked past her mother to see Rin and Shippo dancing wildly on top of the table, covered from head to toe in chocolate frosting!  
  
Jodea and Yuki were cowering under the table, clutching to each other and trying to avoid the chocolate flying from the children's hands. Miroku was valiantly shielding Sango from the brunt of the mess.  
  
Kagome came in behind them and took one look at the two before burying her head in her hands and groaning, "Chocolate. You gave them chocolate."  
  
"Is that a problem?" the woman asked while ducking an oncoming chocolate grenade that hit the ground amoung them, splattering all but Sesshoumaru, who had retreated behind the door, with warm gooey chocolate.  
  
They all groaned at the extreme nastyness and Kagome said, "I don't know about Rin, but Shippo can't handle more than a little chocolate at one time."  
  
Rin then let out a "whee!!" and jumped off the table, landing in a huge puddle of melted chocolate, sending it flying up all over the room.  
  
Once again everyone was nastyfied.  
  
"Looks like she can't either." mumbled InuYasha while trying to disloged drying chocolate from one of his ears.  
  
Kouga took the iniative, darting across the room before Shippo could mimic Rin in her play. He snatched the fox out of the air mid-leap by his tail and held him in front of his face. "Cut it out, pup." he said sternly.  
  
Shippo just gave a bright grin and asked innocently, "What?"  
  
Kagome crossed cautiously through the room and took Shippo from Kouga, but also holding him by his chocolate covered tail. "Shippo," she said, "How much chocolate did you have?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Ummm...about...three boxes!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open wide. "Boxes!?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Shippo replied, "She told us we could have anything we wanted out of that huge cabinet. It was full of great things! But there were these huge boxes with lots of chocolate in it! So we got that!"  
  
Lady Higashikawa came up behind Kagome and said, "I think he means the chocolate icing we were going to use for Yuki's birthday cakes. There was enough for thirty cakes in there."  
  
"That's a lot of chocolate." Sango said from behind Miroku, who was continuing to protect her from the still-free and hyper Rin.  
  
Just as Rin made for the door with a cry of, "Sesshoumaru-sama!!", Suzuka whipped off her black cloak and threw it around the chocolate coated girl. She lifted her off her feet and held her fast, just her gooey head poking out.  
  
Everyone sighed loudly as the last sugar-high kid was trapped.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly popped out when he saw the girl take off the robe. His first thought was that she was naked! Then he thought it was her undergarments that were visible. But the more he looked at her, the more he realized they must be some kind of strange clothes.  
  
She wore a pair of tight jean shorts with a hole cut in the back to allow her long white tail to poke out. Her shirt was dark red with the outline of a black heart on the front. Sesshoumaru thought her clothes were obscenly tight, but all-in-all it wasn't a bad look.  
  
Rin squirmed, desperate to get free and cause more chaos, but Suzuka held her tight. "Kagome, let's take these two upstairs and clean them up!"  
  
Kagome nodded, still holding a now squirming Shippo by his tail.  
  
"Hold it!" Lady Higashikawa cried. "Someone's gotta clean up this mess!"  
  
She gave all assembled a patented mother-glare, but Suzuka just said, "Mother, please! You're the one who caused this!"  
  
Her mother then blanched, realizing her daughter was right. "I suppose that's true." she said. "Well, since it doesn't look like dinner's gonna happen anytime soon, why don't you go into town and get something? Yuki, Jodea, InuYasha and the kids can stay here with me and help me clean up."  
  
Suzuka looked at the two struggling kids and back to her mother. "Okaa-san, I don't think these two will be much help."  
  
Her mother nodded and said, "Yeah, better lock them in the playroom while you're gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the upstairs bathroom Kagome and Suzuka were scrubbing the two kids with soap, while they splashed each other in the tub.  
  
In the downstairs bathroom Miroku and Kouga were trying to clean themselves, without really knowing what they were doing.  
  
Sango had been sent to Lady Higashikawa's private bathroom to take a bath, after being shown by Jodea how to work the water.  
  
Jodea, Yuki and Lady Higashikawa were beginning clean-up on the kitchen, along with InuYasha who was anything but helpful.  
  
InuYasha: "Does this go here?" *CRASH!!*  
  
Lady Higashikawa: "Not my mother's plates!!"  
  
InuYasha: "Sorry..." *CRASH! SMASH!!*  
  
Lady Higashikawa: -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone was clean, Suzuka had tossed Shippo and Rin into a huge room filled with toys and locked the door. They didn't seem to mind and were running around the room jumping on everything.  
  
Suzuka took Kagome to her room and took a long white silk dress embroidered with delicate red flowers out of her closet, followed by a knee length black skirt and white shirt. She handed the second emsemble to Kagome and said, "Here, can't let you be seen in a school uniform from Japan. People might get suspicious."  
  
Kagome gave her a strange look and said, "How did you know it was my school uniform?"  
  
Suzuka just shruged her shoulders. "Isn't that what they make you wear over there?"  
  
Kagome nodded, but still looked confused. Suddenly Suzuka realized what she was getting at. "You think we're still in the Sengoku Jidai, don't you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, but wasn't too convincing. "I don't think that." she explained. "It's obvious we're not. But, where, or exactly when are we?"  
  
Suzuka laughed as she pulled off her shirt and said, "We're in the 21st century! Just after your time, in fact!"  
  
"You mean we're in the future!?" Kagome gasped.  
  
Suzuka shruged again and said, "Not really. Well, not that far anyway. Only a couple years." She pulled the dress over her head and turned around. "Zip me up, would you?"  
  
Kagome complied, then set about dressing herself. She was zipping up her skirt when she stopped. Suzuka was standing in front of a mirror with her eyes closed, chanting strange words. Then, to Kagome's amazement, she began to change. Her ears slid down her head to rest in the normal place, but remained pointed. Her hair turned silver and grew to reach her knees, her bangs receeding to leave her starburst prominent to all. She grew slightly taller and when she finally opened her eyes, they were no longer green, but gold.  
  
She turned to Kagome, who was staring at her wide eyed. "What happened to you?" she breathed. "You look like...a full youkai."  
  
"You know how InuYasha turns human?" she explained. Kagome nodded. "And how Sesshoumaru turns into the giant demon dog?" Another nod. "Well, I also have two forms. The one you saw before is like my human form...like InuYasha's. And this one is my true form...like Sesshoumaru's. They're both me, just different. I tend to get a bit of hostility if I go out in public in my other form, even if it does feel more comfortable. So, I always make sure to change before leaving the house. Just like I wouldn't go out in those clothes, I wouldn't go out in that form. It's just easier."  
  
Kagome just nodded. It was disconcerning seeing her like that. Like a demon who would normally just rip her head off. Like Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga and Miroku had managed to clean themselves and were waiting by the front door when Kagome and Suzuka arrived, followed by Sango who was dressed in the clothes Suzuka had given her; a black skirt with a purple shirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru joined them from parts unknown and nearly drooled when he saw Suzuka. She looked like a proper taiyoukai hime! And that dress accentuated every curve and dip of her body. Not least on his mind was her newly inu-youkai appearence. Previously, he had thought her beautiful, but too feline for his tastes. He was a dog demon after all. But now! He found he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and she noticed this.  
  
While blushing she explained as she had to Kagome about her appearance. Everyone nodded, except the spellbound Sesshoumaru, and she began giving orders.  
  
"Alright. We need to make sure everyone knows what to say if spoken to." she began. "Kagome, Sango, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to pretend to be my servants. Just say that you are both ladys-in-waiting to Suzuka Kurashima and you shouldn't have any problems. Miroku, you will say that you are the new priest of Higashikawa Family Shrine. Kouga, you can be yourself since you've been here once before. But it's been so long that no one will know you."  
  
"Hold it!" Kouga shouted, "I haven't been here before! What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." she responded. "Well, I can't really tell you anything about it, but sometime in your future and my past you'll be invited here. You won't stay, and you won't really mingle with anyone. In fact, the only one you really spoke to was my father. So, baring some freak encounter with him, no one should realize you're from the past." She quickly got off that subject and turned to Sesshoumaru, who had managed to stop staring at her as if she were a goddess. "Sesshoumaru, you can be yourself too, because you've never been here before. In fact, no one knows where you are and you've become a bit of a legend. Most people will recognize you when they see you, but no one should approach you. They'll be too scared. And besides, if anyone really asks you anything, you can just brush them off. Remember, no one has power over you here except my father."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem for him." Kagome said. "He acts like that all the time."  
  
Sesshoumaru was instantly in motion, moving to strike her down for that comment. But when he had nearly reached her, he found Suzuka standing between them, calm and calculating. Completely still, as if she had never moved. And, in fact, he hadn't seen or felt her move. She was fast, perhaps faster than him.  
  
"No." Suzuka said coldly, staring into his eyes, daring him to try. "You will not kill anyone under my roof. Do you understand?"  
  
Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment, trying to understand the almost inperceptable change in her. She was no longer the light-hearted young girl. He could see in her eyes a cold fire, and though she looked calm he knew her body was tensed for battle. He lowered his raised hand and stepped back. "Very well." he said simply. "I will abide by your rules."  
  
Kagome let out her breath she had been holding. She had just known she was going to die! But when Suzuka challenged Sesshoumaru like that, it was amazing! And he was the one to back down!  
  
"Alright." Suzuka said, turning to the door and opening it. "Let's get going."  
  
She led them outside and to their amazement they found a carriage with four white horses harnessed to it, along with four other horses saddled up for riding.  
  
"We have to keep up appearances." Suzuka said while walking to the carriage. "Sesshoumaru, as one of royal blood, you'll ride with me. Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Kouga will ride behind us. Sango and Kagome should ride side-saddle, directly to the back of the carriage. Kouga, you'll lead the carriage and Miroku, you ride behind Sango and Kagome." Everyone nodded and mounted their horses. Sesshoumaru followed at Suzuka's side and a servant opened the door for them. Once everyone was ready, the servant got in the driver's seat and they all took off.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Well, let's see... Will Miroku grope Sango in town? Will InuYasha destroy the kitchen, even more than it was before? Will Shippo and Rin destroy the playroom? Will they escape and wreak havoc across the land as only two sugar-high little kids can? Or just the house? Will Suzuka decide Sesshoumaru shouldn't breath and rip his throat out? Or will he learn from his mistake and be a little nicer? -_- Probably not...  
  
And here's a bit of foreshadowing for you... What happened to that book of magic Rin and Shippo had? Did they abandon it in Suzuka's room when the mace...*ahem* exploded? Or perhaps, did they keep it? You won't find out if I don't get reviews!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews! Reviews! (skips merrily through the wildflowers) I love reviews! (trips over something ugly, green and unfortunatly breathing) AHHH!!! JAKEN!!! (picks up Jaken and punts him like a football, sending him hurtling miles away) Jaken: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......!  
  
bluefuzzyelf: Um, actually, there's a little problem with you visiting. See, you're a hanyou, so you wouldn't be allowed on the island. But maybe I can have you granted special permission for Yuki's birthday party or something. Oh! I know! I'll put you in the next chapter! In a scene with me where I play punch-a-peasant!! Sound like fun?  
  
lilhillbillie: Sure you can be a servant! I actually don't have plans for the servants, and that's a big gaping hole in the wastral that is my fic. And there's more than three servants, just three houses. Like with different rooms. Several servants bunk down in the same house. They just have their own rooms! Like one big happy family! ^_^ Well, like a family that are servants and aren't related... -_- 


	4. Alvene

~Disclaimer=I own everything!!! (pounding on the door) Many Voices: "Open up in there! We know you've got 'em!" O_O No, no!! I own nothing! I own absolutely nothing!!! Not the white jacket again!! AHHHHHhhhhhh.....!!! (screaming fades as Mistress Nika is dragged away by the men in white coats)  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"We perceive when love begins and when it declines by our embarrassment when alone together."   
  
-La Bruyere   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru studied the woman before him. It was hard to believe she was the same giggling girl who had first summoned them to her world and then proceeded to bash he and his hanyou brother into the ground. She sat straight, with her hands in her lap and a mask of indifference much like his own. He suddenly realized that she was not a young girl, as she appeared.  
  
"May I ask a question of you?" he said politely.  
  
"You may." she replied with a flick of her hair.  
  
He studied her for a minute more before asking, "What is your age?" (A/N=no rule among youkai for asking a woman's age. youkai are proud of being older)  
  
"I am two hundred and thirteen years old." she said plainly. "May I ask yours?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced. He was the youngest lord ever, and the other lords didn't let him forget it. "I am two hundred and ninety-six."  
  
Suzuka smiled faintly. "I expected you to be older."  
  
Sesshoumaru detected the playful tone in her voice and countered with, "I expected you to be younger, from the way you act."  
  
He didn't mean it as an insult, however, from the way the small smile left her face and her eyes darkened, he knew he had struck something deep.  
  
"It's necessary." she said sadly. "For Yuki and Jodea. I can't let them see the weight of responsibility that plagues me. I have to be as strong and lighthearted as possible, for them. To make them happy."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. He understood the weight that she bore. He understood it better than most. He had bore the same weight, when his father had died and left him to rule at such a young age. But, unlike her, he hadn't had anyone to be happy for. No one to hide his responsibility from. But then he corrected himself. He did have someone. A little brother he had ignored and hated with great passion, mearly for being who and what he was.  
  
Suzuka watched Sesshoumaru's eyes flicker slightly with long suppressed emotion. It was true that he had never been to the island before, however, she had met him long ago. In a land where everything was possible. She remembered vividly how she would pour over volume after volume of long forgotten history. Unlike most young youkai, she had loved to study. To learn everything possible about every subject imaginable. And that was when she had come upon the legends of the Sengoku Jidai. And the stories that had struck her in particular, were the ones dealing with the young Lord Sesshoumaru. She had studied every aspect of him she could and when her younger siblings had come to live with her, she had gotten them interested as well. Although, they could never understand her fascination with the taiyoukai. They much preferred the stories of action and adventure dealing with his younger half brother, InuYasha.  
  
And then, one night she cast a spell. She yearned to know the truth behind the stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suzuka sat on her bed with her favorite book dealing with the handsome youkai lord in her lap. It was well after midnight and the entire house was asleep. All the better. She didn't want anyone to know what she was about to do. She was still a child and technically not allowed to do magic without supervision. But her teachers had said she was the most naturally gifted they had seen in a thousand years. She was confident she could accomplish this task with no problem.  
  
She lit the candle she had placed by her bedside for just this purpose and placed her hand on the thick leather cover of the book. She brushed her fingers fondly over the elaborate cover illustration; a giant demon dog with a crescent moon on it's forehead. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the raised picture beneath her fingers. Then she took a deep breath and whispered, "I am the soul of imagination. I see what the eyes cannot see. I hear what the ears cannot hear. I feel what the mortal heart cannot feel."  
  
Suddenly, she lost all rational thought as the earth gave way and she fell through a vortex of spiraling colors. She felt weightless, as if she were floating though water. Cold fingers grazed her skin and she shuddered. Feeling slightly nauseous, she clinched her eyes tighter together. She gasped as she felt herself hit the ground hard.  
  
Sitting up, she found herself in the garden of an ancient castle. Or it would have been ancient, if it hadn't looked so new. Looking down at her hands, she found she could actually see through them! But she wasn't concerned. This was what the spell was supposed to do.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" a woman's voice called out gently. "Sesshoumaru, where are you?"  
  
"Here, okaa-san!" came the childish reply as a chibi Sesshoumaru leaped out of a bush and growled fiercely at the beautiful woman who had appeared just moments before. She mearly laughed and scooped the growling pup up into her arms.  
  
Her golden hair cascaded down her back in luxurious waves, curling around her pointed ears and caressing the mark on her forehead; a gold diamond in the center of an indigo crescent moon. Her kind brown eyes sparkled with joy and a passion for life. "Now, Sess-chan, don't you know you shouldn't growl at your mother?" she said with a chuckle. "It's rude."  
  
"Awww, okaa-san!" he whined as he stuggled to free himself from the woman's unrelenting affections. "Don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"  
  
She just laughed again and set him on his feet. "How is it embarrassing?" she questioned, "When I am the only one to hear it?"  
  
He puffed out his chest and lifted his head, saying proudly, "I'm gonna be a Great Demon! Youkai Lords don't let there mom's call them nicknames! It's a sign of weakness!"  
  
At this she knelt down in front of him, putting them face to face and looked into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, you must remember. Affection isn't a sign of weakness, only of strength. We deceive ourselves when we fancy that only weakness needs support. Strength needs it far more."  
  
Chibi Sesshoumaru just stared into his mother's eyes, concerned for what he saw there. He saw sadness, and great pain. Wanting to comfort his mother, he reached up and hugged her tight around the neck. "Okay, okaa-san. I won't forget."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suzuka had found herself awakened the next morning by her mother pounding on her door and shouting to wake up. She would have thought it a dream, except the next night, without casting the spell again, the same thing happened. Only this time she had seen a young Sesshoumaru happen upon his father in the garden. But he wasn't alone. There he found the human woman with his father, sitting together and talking as if they were mates. And the next night, she had seen his mother driven to suicide by his father's attentions on the human woman. But more than that, she had felt his anguish at discovering her lifeless body, and his bitterness and hate for both his father and the mortal woman. This had continued on every night. And every night she would see an important event from his life. She would feel his emotions as they played out before her. And then, she had stopped feeling his emotions as he cut himself off from them. She knew that he had rationalized to himself that feeling nothing was better than feeling everything. She had seen every aspect of his life, until just after he had taken in the human girl, Rin. And that was when she had begun to feel his emotions again. Everytime he looked at the child, she could feel his heart warm slightly.  
  
Without realizing it, Suzuka began smiling again while staring vacantly into the eyes of the supposedly cold youkai sitting across from her. She could only imagine what he would say if he knew that she had witnessed his entire life.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl, lost in her own thoughts. At first she had seemed so sad, but then...she smiled. It was a totally unguarded smile, straight from the soul. He thought to himself that he had never seen such a wondrous sight. Not since he was very young.  
  
Suddenly, the carriage rocked to a stop and the door opened, drawing both it's occupants out of their reveries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside with Sango, Kagome and Miroku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku watched spellbound as the two girls in front of him bounced up and down as their horses trotted along. Not least among the hentai thoughts filling his mind was how to get close enough to grope one, if not both, of the girls without their noticing it. As he was preparing to urge his horse forward, he noticed they were leaving the carefully trimmed forest they had been traveling through and entering a bustling city. The city itself rested between a high mountain and the sea. On their left was a harbor which strangely had no boats and no business. It was completely deserted. But to his right, perched atop the mountain, looking down on the city, was a magnificent golden palace with high walls. He could only guess who lived there.  
  
The city itself was strangely full of life, despite the late hour. Hanging lanterns lit the streets and all the shops radiated the warm glow of fires burning within. Most of the people he saw were youkai. A few were dressed in elegant robes and were obviously of the elite. But for the most part, they were all dressed moderately. In well made clothes that didn't nessacerily exhibit great wealth. Here and there he saw a few humans, dressed in rags, darting through the shadows and rushing to do the bidding of their youkai masters.  
  
He suddenly realized that their little entourage stood out greatly and were given considerable birth by passerby. He saw no other horses and no other carriages on the street. It seemed everyone was on foot, but them.  
  
The driver of the carriage called out to Kouga as they neared an alleyway. "Ouji-sama!" he called. When Kouga turned around the man motioned to the alley. "In here." he said and turned the carriage into it, Kouga following suit.  
  
When they had pulled to a stop, Kouga and the three humans behind dismounted. The driver jumped down from his perch and quickly opened the carriage door. With a sweeping bow to the occupants within, he held up one hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suzuka quickly snapped back to herself and lost the goofy smile, returning to the mask of indifference mirrored by Sesshoumaru's own. She took the hand that was offered her and stepped out, followed by her companion. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kouga came to her side and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Alright. This is Alvene, the capitol city." she said. "We have to do this right. I don't want anyone suspicious." She reached and took Kagome and Sango by the arms, positioning them directly behind her. "You are both ladys-in-waiting. This means you should walk just behind me. Never leave my side. Both of you hold status over all other humans and no youkai can order you, save me. Ladys-in-waiting are basically just window dressing, if you get me."  
  
Both nodded but didn't look too happy at being told they were just there for appearances. But they supposed it would keep them safe from other youkai.  
  
Suzuka then turned to Miroku and positioned him just behind Kagome. After Kagome gave him a look that clearly said 'hands off', Suzuka said to him, "Miroku, you are a priest. That means you were brought from mainland specifically for the purpose of tending our shrine. This also gives you higher status than normal. Just remain respectful and you shouldn't have any problem."  
  
Then she looked at the wolf who was glaring at Miroku, just waiting for him to try something on 'his woman'.   
  
"Kouga." No response. "Kouga!"   
  
He quickly dashed to her side and said, "Yes?"  
  
She sighed and said, "You'll walk slightly behind me and to my side, just in front of Kagome. Just...try to stay close!" She shook her head at the way he kept glancing back at Kagome. "Look, you can't show the slightest bit of interest in her! If you do, it will give us away! She's a human servant. You're a youkai prince. You have to act above her!"  
  
He turned to Kagome one last time and said painfully, "Sorry."  
  
Then she turned to Sesshoumaru to position him, but instead found him already at her side.  
  
"I stand here." he said.  
  
She nodded dumbly and began their little procession out of the alleyway and into the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the street, they attracted a great deal of attention. All eyes turned their way. Specifically to the two taiyoukai leading the retinue. Whispers flew up and down the street of the princess and the legendary great demon.  
  
Suzuka was just glad that they were nearing their destination. But then her sensitive ears picked up something other than the gossip flooding the crowd. The taunts of several women, followed by a voice she knew all too well.  
  
She stopped suddenly, causing those behind her to nearly bowl each other over. She looked down a side street and saw three female youkai blocking the way of an increasingly angry inu-hanyou. In the hanyou's clenched fist she saw a steel fan. She mentally cursed and turned to her companions.  
  
"Stay here!" she ordered, then without waiting to see the stunned looks on their faces, she dashed away and toward the bickering group. She didn't even look back, otherwise she would have seen Sesshoumaru following after her.  
  
He doubted she needed protection, but for some reason his body moved without his brain's permission, causing him to chase her into that side street. However, when he saw what she was doing, he stood back a ways and gave her room. He convinced himself he wasn't hiding, but still...he didn't really want her to see him either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" sneered one woman haughtily.  
  
"Contaminating our city with your dirty blood!" said another.  
  
The hanyou growled softly and clenched her hand harder around her fan. She didn't want to use it, but she could feel her control slipping. If they didn't stop she knew they'd soon be dead. That would be a terrible mistake.  
  
"Filthy hanyou!" spit one.  
  
Just after that comment, a clawed hand grabbed the woman by the shoulder and spun her around violently.  
  
"WHO'S A HANYOU!!?" shouted an angry Suzuka as her fist collided with the youkai woman's face.  
  
The woman slid unconscious to the ground and the remaining two were faced with a very angry youkai princess staring them down.  
  
Both of them immediately dropped to their knees and began begging for their lives.  
  
"Please, princess!! We didn't mean to insult you! O_O Not to say you're a hanyou! Everyone knows you're almost a full blood!! O_O NO!! I mean, you are a full blood!! O_o I mean, you're considered a full blood!! o_o Please don't kill us, princess!!!"  
  
Suzuka shook her head in disappointment. Such fragile creatures... Then she proceeded to play punch-a-peasant! She had great fun and in the end all three of the offending women were unconscious.  
  
Finally she turned to the now-calming hanyou. "Hakura-chan, good to see you." she said warmly with a smile, apparently forgetting the three women she had just pummeled into oblivion.  
  
The hanyou turned a bright smile on her and said, "Suzuka-sama! I'm glad I got to see you before I left!"  
  
Suzuka looked at her longtime friend with sad eyes. "You're leaving?" she asked.  
  
Hakura just nodded and said, "Yeah, I was on my way to the harbor when these three decided to corral me." She gestured to the three fallen bodies.  
  
Suzuka entwined her arm with her friend's and said, "Well, why don't you let us walk you there. Wouldn't want you to kill anyone on the way!"  
  
They laughed good-naturedly, but then Hakura spotted Sesshoumaru who had moved to stand in front of them. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth just hung there, unable to form words. After gawking for a few minutes she bowed low and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama!!" But it seemed that was all she could get out. Her eyes remained the size of dinner plates and she literally clung to Suzuka as if she were dreaming and couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to wake up.  
  
Sesshoumaru enjoyed the young hanyou's stunned reaction. But for some strange reason, he didn't like how friendly and close, both emotionally and physically, the hanyou was to Suzuka. He was overcome by the desire to have her act that way with him. So, he decided to do something that would probably cause rumors to fly for years. He removed Hakura's arm from Suzuka's and proceeded to replace it with his own! Then he said calmly, "Come. The other's are waiting...Suki." (O_O)  
  
Suzuka's eyes then went as big as Hakura's. As Sesshoumaru began to lead her away, she just followed along mindlessly. Halfway to main street she regained what was left of her mind and looked back over her shoulder to her friend. Hakura was just standing there, watching in the same state of shock as Suzuka had been. Suzuka mouthed to her 'I don't know!' and motioned with her head to follow them.  
  
Hakura ran to catch up with them and then just walked along behind them, still staring in amazement.  
  
When they re-emerged Sesshoumaru considered removing himself from the girl, but decided against it. He reasoned that it didn't matter what people said or thought about it, because it wasn't his world. He would leave, and Suzuka's popularity could only grow when connected to him. The only flaw in his plan with his brother. InuYasha would never let him live it down. But he could just frighten the humans into keeping it secret, and the wolf wouldn't be a problem either. So, he could simply enjoy her company...with no consequences.  
  
Suzuka felt her body heat up at his close proximity. She thought to herself that her crush was quickly becoming more than just a crush. But there was no way he could actually like her! He was Sesshoumaru, for Kami's sake!! But then, she reminded herself that, who knew him better than she. And who knew how much of his heart remained beating within that cold exterior? She did. She knew even better than he what he was capable of.  
  
Kagome almost fainted when she saw Suzuka return arm-in-arm with Sesshoumaru. And followed by a female hanyou who looked a great deal like InuYasha.  
  
Sango leaned over to her friend and whispered, "Kagome-chan, you don't think they got into a battle and he was struck on the head, do you?"  
  
Kagome didn't reply, mearly stared at the strange sight approaching.  
  
Miroku noticed the girls were distracted, but he also knew they could get into serious trouble if he groped them. He was supposed to be a humble priest, not a complete hentai. But he just couldn't stop himself. His hand began moving of it's own accord, straight for Sango's behind! He grabbed his cursed hand with the other and forced it back to his side. He mentally screamed at himself. He musn't do it!! Not now!!  
  
When they came upon the others Suzuka tried to pry her arm from Sesshoumaru's, to no avail. He wasn't letting go, so it seemed she was stuck with him. Although that thought wasn't entirely objectionable. She just hoped no one decieded to take news to her father of this! Knowing her father, he would blow it way out of proportion and immediately insist to meet her mate! That man could be so dense sometimes...  
  
Suzuka reached behind her with her free arm and grabbed Hakura, dragging her to her side with a wide grin. "Everyone, this is Hakura. I met her in Osaka once and we've been friends ever since."  
  
Kagome, still stunned at Sesshoumaru's weird behavior but deciding to ignore it, asked, "But I thought hanyou's aren't allowed here. Except your family."  
  
Suzuka nodded and said, "Yes, but I had her granted special permission. She can come and go as she pleases, but she can't stay more than a few days." Then she picked up a strange pendant that was hanging around Hakura's neck, displaying it. It was solid silver, engraved with a starburst. "This pendant allows her to pass through the barrier surrounding the island and it also grants her immunity from the law which restricts hanyous."  
  
Hakura smiled and said to her friend, "But I'm afraid my time is up. I have to leave now."  
  
Suzuka nodded and said to her friends, "Do you think you guys could get a few...uh...dozen pizzas while I walk Hakura-chan to the docks?"  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Pizza? You have that here?"  
  
Suzuka just laughed and said, "Of course! We're civilized demons!" She pointed down the street to a bakery and said, "Just order whatever you want. Here." She handed Kagome a handful of coins and said, "That should be plenty. You shouldn't have any problem since humans often run errands such as picking up food. And if you do, Kouga will be there." She giggled slightly and said to him, "Just growl at them if they give you guff. That should set them straight!" She laughed again at the mental image of Kouga growling at the poor baker for whatever crime he had commited against Kagome.  
  
She turned away and said with a parting wave, "Just wait for me outside. I shouldn't be gone long."  
  
Kagome, Sango, Kouga and Miroku watched her go, with Sesshoumaru still attached to one arm and Hakura walking along on her other side.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Short, I know. I'm not happy with it. I planned to make it longer, but I'm low on energy and high on ideas. Which means the ideas torment me while I'm not able to get them out. But I must confess, I hadn't planned out what would happen when they got to the city. In fact, if it hadn't been for Hakura-chan wanting to be in it, the chapter may have mostly consisted of Jodea.   
  
What will happen to the three humans and the obsessive-possessive wolf while Suzuka's gone? Was it wise to leave them alone? Will they get in major trouble? Will Sesshoumaru ever let go of Suzuka? Will Suzuka's arm go numb? Will we ever find out what's happening with Rin and Shippo? What's InuYasha up to while Kagome is gone...with Kouga? Will our house survive Hurricane InuYasha? Or maybe it'll be destroyed by Hurricane Hyper-Kids? R&R!! ^_^  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews! Reviews! (skips merrily through the wildflowers) I love reviews! (trips over something cute, silver and luckily breathing) O_O INUYASHA!!!!! (glomps InuYasha and tweaks his ears)  
  
Ann: Hehehe... I'm gonna do just that! ^_^  
  
lilhillbillie: Okay! After what happens next chapter, they're gonna need some training! ^_^ And you're just the one to do it! And thanks for you bio.  
  
Anglprncss: Thank you and a youkai like Sess-chan can take a pounding or two. Besides, you didn't hear him complain, did you? In fact, he seems to be rather amused by it. ^-^ But....SESS-CHAN'S MY MATE!!! He's all mine I tell you!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! (men in white coats return) No! No! It's true! I swear!! He's right over there!! (men look over to see the demon lord sitting on the couch watching Baywatch) Men: By golly!! It's true!!  
  
bluefuzzyelf: Of course not you!! *sigh* I would never hit a fellow Sake Sister! And thanks, I love it too... (hentai grin) Wait until we get back to the house. Everyone remembers how in the first Rin episode Sesshoumaru said he doesn't eat human food, right? Well, what's he gonna do while everyone else is eating? ^_^  
  
sephroth2020: Thanks. That's a real compliment. And if you like this story, go read my other eight. 


	5. Hakura's Story

~Disclaimer= InuYasha, do I own him? Well, that's right up there with the more famous questions. Such as; Why did the chicken cross the road? If a tree falls in a forest and no one's around to hear it, does it squash any little animals? Which came first the CD or the CD case? How do they make marshmallows so poofy? Why does my alarm clock go off when I'm awake, but never when I'm asleep? Why do I feel the urge to kick the table I just stubbed my toe on? And finally, why does popping your back sound painful when it actually feels good? To all these questions I answer with this single statement. I AM A TURNIP!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Suzuka led the way down the street to the docks. Sesshoumaru remained ever silent but Hakura had become chatty and was quizzing Suzuka on everything.  
  
"So, who were your friends? Was that really Kouga? How long have you known Sesshoumaru-sama? Where'd you meet him? How close are you two? Are you going to be his mate?"  
  
O_O Suzuka nearly stopped mid-stride! "Hakura!" she cried. "That's enough!"  
  
Suzuka glared at her hanyou friend, but Hakura took her shocked expression as an affirmative. Oooohhhhh, she was definitely gonna love this! She never passed up an oppertunity to embarass her friend. She clapped her hands together and, oblivious to the death-glares she was currently recieving by way of one youkai hime, said, "Oh, that's simply wonderful! You absolutely MUST let me know when your first pup is born! I want to be there at the presentation!"  
  
Hakura continued on this way while Suzuka's face grew redder and redder, half in embarassment and half in anger. If she had taken her eyes off the ground in front of her and looked up at Sesshoumaru, she would have seen his cheeks sporting a tinge of pink themselves. Of course, he would never admit to such.  
  
Finally Hakura seemed to grow bored with their non-responsiveness and said, "So, who were your friends? They weren't really servants, were they?" Suddenly growing serious, she lowered her voice and asked, "Were they....'help'?"  
  
Suzuka lost all trace of color and said softly, "No. They're just visiting...but it wouldn't be good if my father found out."  
  
Turning off the main street once again, they emerged into a small dock lit only by the full moon above. It was completely devoid of life and the only sound was the water lapping at the single tiny boat moored at the landing. Hakura went to the boat, but didn't get in. She looked back at the two and with a quick, slightly suspicious, glance to Sesshoumaru she said almost under her breath, "They looked like warriors to me."  
  
Suzuka managed to remove her arm from Sesshoumaru's, or more like he let her, and went to her friend's side. She glanced nervously around and took Hakura's arm again, looking like nothing more than a friend bidding another farewell to any eyes that were watching. "I don't know if they'll help." she said hushed. "It's only by accident that they're here. But if I can't get them back to where they came from in time, they may end up caught in between." She glanced around again then said, "They have their own battles to fight. I don't want to pull them into mine."  
  
Hakura quickly stated in reply, "But if they are warriors, we need them. We are presently no match for...the enemy." She sighed and said, "Who are they, really?"  
  
Suzuka made another glance around her surroundings, looking very much like a nervous cat, and said, "Alright. I'll tell you. But you must keep it a secret!"  
  
Hakura nodded, wondering who these people were to warrant such secrecy.  
  
"One was Sango, the taijiya. One was Kagome, the legendary miko and Shikon Maiden. The man was Miroku, the cursed houshi."  
  
Hakura's eyes went as wide as they had been when she first set eyes on Sesshoumaru. "How is that possible!?" she hissed.  
  
Suzuka shushed her and said, "I cast a spell. That's all I can tell you for now."  
  
Hakura wasn't giving up now that she knew just how formidable those three were! "If that's true then with them at our side we'd be invincible!"  
  
"No," Suzuka said, "They are still very young and have yet to realize their potential. Especially Kagome." She pushed her friend lightly in the direction of the boat and said, "Now go. I'll send for you when the time is right."  
  
Hakura complied and stepped into the boat. Suzuka released the rope and tossed it to her before pushing the boat with her foot, sending it away from the dock.  
  
Hakura stood motionless, staring at her close friend and comrade as the boat took her away from the island and back to the human world. She never ceased to be amazed at how carefree and lighthearted Suzuka could be one moment and the next seem to be not only be a powerful and wise woman, but also a cold and calculating killer. She, unlike most others, had seen the young woman for what she really was. She had seen her in battle. She had seen the rage flood her eyes with crimson. She had seen her slaughter men and youkai alike. And she would never forget it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small hanyou child with silver hair and dog ears stood in a crowded youkai bar. Such places were scattered thoughout the human world, hidden from prying eyes by magic. They were places for youkai to gather without fear of human discovery and intervention.  
  
"Move!" shouted a large green-scaled demon as he bumbled past in a drunken stupor, knocking her to the floor in the process.  
  
Empty glasses flew from the tray in her hands and crashed to the floor. The girl scampered to pick up the broken glass before it was discovered by her master. Darting quickly from one piece to another, she collected them in her hands, ignoring the sharp pain as several shards pierced her tender flesh.  
  
"BRAT!!" shouted an angry male voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
The child looked up in time to see a boot coming her way. It collided with her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. But it didn't stop there. The man continued to kick her repeatedly while yelling about broken dishes coming out of her hide. In one last kick he sent her flying backwards across the room, right into customer. However, the customer who had been sitting at a table alone reached out and caught the girl with cat-like reflexes. As the girl scrambled to get off their lap, the hood to the cloak they had been wearing slipped back a bit, giving her a glimpse of warm green eyes underneath. A feminine mouth twisted into a comforting smile. But that was all she saw, as the youkai slid the now still girl off her lap and stood up. However, she kept a hand on the girl's shoulder, preventing her from leaving her side.  
  
Her face hidden in shadow, the woman looked at the large red-faced man. In a quiet voice she said, "Don't you know you shouldn't hurt little children? It might come back to haunt you."  
  
The man obviously missed the deadly tone in the woman's voice and he said haughtly, "Hmph! What'd you care? It's just a half-breed! Not even yours! She's an orphan and she belongs to me."  
  
The woman raised her head slightly and light glinted off a protruding fang. Her eyes narrowed and seemed to smolder with deep-seeded hatred. She growled deep in her chest and said, "I'm taking the girl with me." She reached into her cloak and withdrew a money pouch. Tossing it to the man she said, "Here. There's enough in there to buy ten slaves. Take it." Then she turned the girl toward the door and said, "Come. We'll get you new things later. You don't want anything from here."  
  
The girl looked up and said innocently, "I don't have anything."  
  
At first all the man could do was stare as the cloaked woman walked away with his slave. He was debating whether or not to take the money. But he eventually decided that he would just have to keep both the money AND the girl...and kill the interloper. He reached forward to grab the woman by the neck, but only succeded in swiping at air where her head should have been. In one fluid move the woman dropped to one knee thereby avoiding the blow, spun around and put a hand through the man's stomach.  
  
All sound in the bar ceased as the patrons took in the scene of the strange woman with her hand sticking out the back of the owner.  
  
She withdrew her hand with agonizing slowness, allowing the man to feel every minute of the pain. Standing up she held her bloodied hand in front of her face. Wiping her claw off on her cloak she realized the stares she was currenly recieving. Or, more to the point, the stares that were directed to the top of her head. That was when she noticed that her hood had been thown back, revealing to all her bright red hair and black cat ears.  
  
Frightened whispers flooded the tense bar.  
  
"Look! She's a hanyou!"  
  
"She can't be! It's impossible!"  
  
"Someone stop her."  
  
"No way! She's dangerous!"  
  
"Look! Is that a royal mark?!"  
  
Her hand flew to her forehead, frantically trying to hide the silver mark there. She quickly pulled her hood back over her head and grabbed the young girl by the hand, dashing out the front door.  
  
Once outside, the woman picked the girl up by the waist and leapt onto a rooftop. Continuing on she ascended into the night sky, putting as much distance between them and the bar as possible. Only when she felt they were safe did she land in an isolated patch of forest. Sitting the girl down she knelt and looked into her golden eyes.  
  
"Now, what's your name?" she asked gently.  
  
The girl looked confused for a moment, then said, "I don't have one. They just call me brat."  
  
The woman shook her head and said, "Well, that won't do. How about we find you a nice name?"  
  
The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded happily. She knew she had a name once, she just couldn't remember it. And now she would have one again!  
  
"Ummm..." The woman tapped her bottom lip with a claw as she thought. "How about...Rhia? Or maybe, Hakura? I've always loved that name."  
  
"Hakura!!" the girl shouted suddenly. "Hakura! I like that name!"  
  
The woman smiled brightly and said, "Well then, Hakura. My name is Suzuka. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
That night they stayed in the forest. Since it was so late, Suzuka decided they should get some rest and continue on tomorrow. And in the forest there would be less distractions and her senses would be better able to detect danger. So they bedded down at the base of a tree, Hakura wrapped in Suzuka's cloak for warmth. She didn't plan on going to sleep, not with the danger so great. But she had been traveling for nearly a week without rest and was sorely deprived of it. So, as her eyelids drifted closed, she thought to herself, only a moment. Only a moment's sleep and she would be back on full alert. That was her last thought before sleep took her.  
  
Suzuka woke to Hakura's pained cry and a heavy blow to the head. She felt herself fall forward, landing on her face. Struggling to right herself she noticed her hands were bound with thick chains. Men laughed hartily at her thrashing and she shifted her head, pushing her cloake back enough to be able to see them. Eight large men stood over her with haughty expressions. One, she noticed, looked a great deal like the man she had killed back at the bar.  
  
Said man stepped forward and said, "Little bitch! You killed my brother! Now you and that brat are gonna pay!"  
  
Suzuka was unconcerned for her safety, but one glance to the right made her blood boil.  
  
One of the men had Hakura chained in much the same manner and pressed face-down into the ground, his foot on the small of her back holding her down as she squirmed.  
  
"Hakura!" the small girl screamed. "Hakura! My name's Hakura!!"  
  
The man removed his foot only long enough to kick the girl in the side, sending her back into agonized silence.  
  
"So," one of the other men questioned. "Should we keep them, kill them, or sell them?"  
  
The leader chuckled sinisterly and said, "Sell them. The brat may not bring much, but imagine the price we could get for a lord's bastard daughter!"  
  
That was it. Suzuka had seen too many people she loved suffer at the hands of others, and the mere mention of her father drove her into a rage. She let out an ominous growl and began laughing quietly.  
  
The men all became silent, aware of the great power this hanyou possessed.  
  
"Are you sure her chains are strong enough?" one asked.  
  
The leader nodded, but decided to check anyway. He reached down to jiggle them, but in a flash his head was firmly between the upstreatched feet of Suzuka. With one twist and a crack of bones his head was renched to the side and nearly ripped clean off. She let his body fall to the ground as the others began to back up. She raised herself to one knee, head bowed slightly, cloak hiding her expression. Pushing up she rose to her feet. A loud snap rang out as the chains binding her hands were snapped in two, falling to the grass. It was then that she looked up, her cloak falling completely open. Her eyes were blood red. Her hair was no longer red, but silver and two green stripes marked each cheek. Her fangs had elongated and protruded wickedly over her grin. She raised a claw and flexed it, looking for her next victim.  
  
"Ah! AHHH!!!" The men all broke loose and ran terrified through the woods, trying to escape their impending deaths.  
  
The transformed hanyou made chase, her cloak flaring out behind her like devil wings. One by one she hunted each man down and tore him limb from limb as he screamed in agony, ripping into their flesh and feeling their blood bathe her in it's twisted glory. When each one was dead, she still felt driven to kill. So she raised her nose to the air and sniffed. The smell of many humans mixed with a few demons met her nose. Laughing maniacally she made her way in the direction of the scent, in the direction of the city.  
  
Once there she went on a rampage, destroying every life she came across. When she finally returned to her senses it was standing before a crying child and the lifeless bodies of his parents. She quickly made her way back to the place she had last been, in her rational mind. There sat Hakura, cowering behind a tree, still chained. She broke the small girl's chains and picked her up without a word. She couldn't stay with her. She knew it. She knew that she couldn't possibly trust herself around the child with all the rage she felt inside at the time.  
  
Suzuka took Hakura to a trusted friend's, leaving her in her custody. She made her friend promise that she would care for her and teach her everything she would need to know. Her friend had been a dancer earlier in life and had incorporated the art of dance and fans into her battle style. Jade, that was her name. It was said of her that the only thing deadlier than her razor sharp fans was her razor sharp wit. Suzuka knew that Hakura would grow into a fine and powerful woman under Jade's care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The humans had attributed the attacks to a tiger. But Hakura had seen the devestation her friend could cause with such little effort. She had indeed become both smart and powerful with Jade's tutorlage. Even going so far as to master the deadly steel fans she now carried with her. She had been confused when Suzuka had left her with Jade, but her sensei had explained to her. She had told her of the great hate Suzuka bore for many people and that this hate burned within her like an ember just waiting to ignite. She understood eventually why she had to go, and was overjoyed when she finally returned many years later. At first she hadn't even recognized her. She seemed so calm and at peace. Lighthearted and free. But she had come to love her like a sister and would willingly lay down her life for the woman who had saved hers, though taken so many in return. That was why she supported her wholeheartedly in the plans that had been made. She would fight by her side and they would emerge victorious together.  
  
With a small smile, she watched her savior fade into the distance as she made her way back to the mortal world, back to her sensei's home, and back to the warrior's awaiting her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So," Suzuka said after the boat had disappeared from sight. "I suppose we should go meet the others now."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on hers, refusing to move. The strangest thing had happened to him just now. He had heard words, spoken in his mind. "I am the soul of imagination. I see what the eyes cannot see. I hear what the ears cannot hear. I feel what the mortal heart cannot feel." they had said. Then he had seen a vision of Suzuka. He had seen her rescue the hanyou pup then go on to masacre an entire city. It was odd, but he knew what he had seen was a vision of the past. As he stared into her smiling eyes he thought to himself, such pain. Such anger. How does she hide it?  
  
Suzuka was getting more than a little uncomfortable as he continued his relentless stare. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was doing. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" she asked, waving her hand back and forth.  
  
Suddenly he caught her hand and held if firmly in his. "How do you do it?" he asked emotionlessly.  
  
She blinked once, twice, not sure if she had caught his words correctly and said confused, "How do I do what?"  
  
He maintained both his hold on her hand and her eyes. "How do you maintain such a carefree facade while in so much inner tormoil?"  
  
Her eyes clouded over and after a brief pause she tore her hand away and turned to leave. "I don't know what you're talking about." she stated firmly.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, gripping her upper arms tightly. He wasn't about to let her get away. He wanted to know, and what he wanted he always got. He delved into the depths of her golden eyes again and for once wished they were green. He didn't know how but her eyes always seemed to reflect more emotion when they were green. But perhaps, it was because she was used to having to hide her form while at the same time having to hide her feelings too.  
  
Staring up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, Suzuka felt she could get lost in them and never return. She knew what he was asking her, but she didn't know how he knew. She didn't know how he could see the pain hidden behind her own emotionless eyes. But remembering the pain was like reliving it, and she wouldn't allow herself to lose the control she had fought to obtain. Still, she could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I...I don't know what you mean." she repeated, though with less conviction this time. Against her wish the tears began to overflow and spill down her face. She couldn't belive she was crying. What reason was there to cry!? Things that were in the past! Nothing more. She shouldn't cry over the past!  
  
Suddenly she felt Sesshoumaru's hands pull her close and his arms wrapped around her waist. She tensed for a minute, then relaxed into his embrace. Clutching to his chest she allowed herself to sob out all her pent up emotions.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared in wonder at the beautiful creature he held in his arms. He didn't know what had come over him, but when he saw her begin to cry he felt an overwhelming need to protect her from whatever pain she had experienced in life. So he held her and he didn't let go. Eventually he felt her sobs cease and expected her to pull away. But instead he heard a single sentence, barely above a whisper.  
  
"He killed them." she said softly.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) okay, now I'm gonna try to explain a bit about people's past. This chapter was obviously about Hakura. And if you're wondering, the reason Sesshoumaru saw that little flashback is because of the spell Suzuka cast. She was still very young when she cast it and didn't know it would work both ways. She saw his life and now he'll see hers.   
  
I can't believe how much this story reflects my life! I'm really putting a lot of myself into Suzuka. And my father in here very much reflects how I see my own father. Deep, ne? (goes off to grope unsuspecting bishys)  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews! Reviews! (skips merrily through the wildflowers) I love reviews! (trips over something incredibly bishy, radiantly silver, and luckily breathing) O_O SESSHOUMARU!! (fade to black as things quickly get X-rated)  
  
bluefuzzyelf: O_O Wow! Someone had too much pocky! What have you been eating, girl!? I take it you were happy with my portrayal of you? How about this chapter? Angsty enough past for you?  
  
lilhillbillie: LOL!!!! You have no idea how long I laughed at your review! I was trying to go to sleep and STILL laughing! I will never forget that line; "Oh my dear, sweet kami, are all monks this blessed?" If Miroku weren't already taken in this fic, I'd give him to you! ^_^  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: Hey! I'm updating. Please don't kill me! I know I told you this would be your chapter, but things just kinda developed this way. But next chapter is yours for sure! (softly so she won't notice) ...maybe not the way you wanted, but... 


	6. Jodea's Story

~Disclaimer=I don't own InuYasha! (glances around nervously) Psst! Psst! (whispers) I do however own Sesshoumaru... ^_^ In fact, I owned him all last night and half the day! ^__^ (looks over at Sesshoumaru, curled up asleep on the bed, his tail wrapped around him, sucking his finger) Awwww!! So kawaii!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
She didn't know what possessed her, but she suddenly felt the need to confide in him all the pain that had tormented her for so long. Still clinging to him as if he were life itself, she said what was in her heart.  
  
"He killed them all. Jodea's family. Her mother, her father, even distant cousins. All because her father dared to defy his law, he had them all killed."  
  
Her hands fisted in his robes and she felt another sob escape her lips. But Sesshoumaru just tightened his arm even more, trying to comfort her through her pain.  
  
"Tell me." he said gently.  
  
Suzuka sniffled and nodded once.  
  
"I'm...I'm sure you know that Jodea's not really my sister. We're not related at all. Her father was Katsumori Muromachi, a great lord who served my father. He was an elemental and highly respected. When I was still young I met him in my father's palace. My father decided that, because he was an elemental and highly skilled in magic, he would become my tutor. Muromach-sensei taught me a lot about magic and he was delighted to learn that I was naturally adept at it. He became more than my teacher. He became my friend and confidant. He was the one who first helped me see that all people should be equal, despite their views or species. Hanyou, ningen, youkai; it didn't matter. He often took me to the human world to show me what wonders both humans and youkai had created. Of course, as I got older I began to go alone. It was then I met a human woman named Jade. She was as deadly as she was beautiful and we also became good friends. I introduced sensei to her and they fell deeply in love. But their love was forbidden, just as his views were. So, for many years they kept their love secret. She stayed in a remote area of the human world and he would travel between to see her. It was only a few years after Hakura-chan left her home that Jodea was born. But the birth was hard on Jade and sensei was forced to bring her to our world for treatment."  
  
She shivered involunteraly at the memories, but refused to stop.  
  
"Muromachi-sensei and I were caring for her when the soldiers stormed the house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A human woman lay on a soft bed, bright sunlight streaming in the windows. In her arms she lovingly cradled a sleeping baby and standing watch over them was a man. He appeared to be nothing more than human, with his jet black hair and blue eyes. But an aura of magic hung over him like a thick blanket and his youki made it appearant he was not human. He looked on the woman and child with loving eyes. The woman he had taken as his mate and the child that would be his heir, hanyou or not. If their lord king could have a hanyou heir, he saw no reason why he could not. And he knew from experiance that hanyou's could often be more powerful than the highest of taiyoukai.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and Suzuka rushed in, quickly shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Father is coming!!" she cried.  
  
The man's eyes went wide and he asked in shock, "WHAT!?"  
  
Suzuka panted for breath and said, "Someone has betrayed us! He knows about Jade and the child!"  
  
The woman clutched her baby tighter to her breast and looked at her mate with pleading eyes.  
  
Suzuka went to the woman and knelt beside her bed. "Jade-san, you must flee. I can take you both into hiding and then smuggle you off the island."  
  
The woman looked thoughtful for a moment before raising her eyes to stare into her dear friend's. Determination and reseignation both emenated from those crystal blue eyes. "No." she said simply. "It would be too dangerous for you." She looked down at the sleeping child and said sadly, "Take Jodea. You can hide her more easily than both of us." She pushed her daughter into Suzuka's arms.  
  
Suzuka just stood there, staring at her friend, not wanting to belive her words.  
  
A loud explosion rocked the castle and footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs.  
  
Jade rose unsteadily to her feet, her long white nightgown fluttering briefly before settling around her feet. Looking at her friend she said, "Go, now." She took her mate by the arm and they quicky embraced each other, understanding and love flooding their eyes.  
  
The man threw a hand in Suzuka's direction and a small flash of light hide all evidence of them ever having been in the room.   
  
However, Suzuka remained. It was a simple conscealing spell. It would hide all trace of them...until he could no longer sustain it. She knew that, as powerful as they both were, with Jade still weak they would not survive the oncoming battle.  
  
Just at that moment the door was broken off it's hinges and a crowd of youkai, all covered in armor, burst into the room. Suzuka pressed her back to the cold stone wall and watched as her sensei cast spell after spell, destroying each demon that attempted to reach them. Jade grinned slightly and there was a soft *chink* as she withdrew her steel fan from it's hiding place. Flipping it open, she pushed back the pain that wracked her body. She broke from her mate's side and flipped high into the air, slashing with her fan through the flesh and armor of their attackers. Landing amongst them she continued on her violent yet captivating path.  
  
Suzuka heard a voice speak in her head. 'Go' it said. Her sensei's voice.  
  
She edged her way across the room, avoiding the raging battle taking place. Just as she reached the window she heard Jade cry out. Looking back she saw her father standing over her friend's unmoving form. He wore a wicked grin and still held his sword raised from where he had struck her through the chest. Her father's eyes twinkled in delight as he turned his attention from Jade to her mate.  
  
"So," he said in obvious distain. "You finally gave me cause. Foolish demon. Don't you know we are supeiror to them in every way." He gestured to the fallen woman. "Hmph. A youkai hunter. You mated one who murdered our kin without remorse. And now you'll suffer the greatest dishonor." He pointed his sword at the man who stood with greater courage and regality than the king himself. "All trace of your name will be wiped out. Your lands will be siezed. Your home will be destroyed." Here he paused and smiled a particularly wicked smile. "And your bastard hanyou child will be thrown into the sea, along with her mother's body."  
  
Muromachi smiled confidently. "And would you kill your own bastard hanyou child? For that is surely what she is. My child was the product of my love for my mate. She is my heir and one day she will see you destroyed. I only hope your own daughter lives to see that day! For she is a greater demon than you could ever be!!"  
  
With that the king grew enraged and lunged forward, thrusting his sword through Muromachi's chest. Yet he stood almost unaffected. He only smiled.  
  
But once again Suzuka heard the voice in her head. Only this time it was more insistant. 'Go!!' it screamed. With one last look at her fallen friends and a promise to avenge them against the cruel beast that was her father, she leapt out the window and flew as fast as she could toward her home.  
  
Arriving home she threw open the front door and cried out, "MOTHER!!! MOTHER!!!" Rushing from room to room, she finally found her mother sitting in the libary reading a book. "Mother!" she cried.  
  
Her mother's head popped up and quickly took in her daughter's frazzled appearance, as well as the now wailing child in her arms. Dropping her book in her haste, she leaped up and asked, "Suki! What's going on!? What's happened!? Isn't that Jade's child?"  
  
Suzuka crumpled to the ground as the weight of what had occured finally struck her. Allowing her mother to take the child into her own arms she sobbed out the entire story from beginning to end.  
  
After she had finished, Lady Higashikawa soothed her daughter's tears and said quietly, "It's alright. They're together in another world. A place where they can be free to love each other."  
  
After she had managed to stop crying Suzuka looked at the once again peaceful baby in her mother's arms. "What will we do with her?" she asked. "We can't take her to the human world. I don't know anyone there who would be willing to raise a hanyou baby. Especially one that is now hunted by my father!"  
  
Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Well raise her ourselves." At her daughter's startled expression she laughed and said, "She'll be one of the family! Another daughter for me to pamper! A little sister for you to tease, and protect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And I took care of her after that. She's my sister and I love her. And one day I will help her get revenge for the death of her parents." Suzuka finished her tale.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered if he should tell her about these strange visions. As she told her story, he had another one. He could see everything as vividly as if it were happening now. He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away the fresh tears now slowly trickling down her face.  
  
"You intend to kill your father?" he asked softly.   
  
Her only response was to nod.  
  
Taking a deep breath he said, "I don't know what's happening, but I saw it."  
  
She pulled away a bit and looked up at his face, her own confusion apparent.  
  
"I saw what happened." he explained. "I saw it as if I were there. And it happened before, when the hanyou left. I saw how you found her. How you rescued her from slavery and took her to your friend's home. I also saw how you lost yourself and killed all those people." Seperating himself from her completely, determined not to let himself fall prey to her entrancing warmth, he asked, "Do you know what's happening?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "Did you hear words? Like a spell?"  
  
He nodded once and she smiled. "I know what's happening." she said. "But let's save that for later. The other's are waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*CRASH!-SMASH!-BLAM!!*  
  
"GET HIM OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!" screamed an irate neko-hanyou.  
  
InuYasha flattened his ears and whined, "I was only trying to help."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" Lady Higashikawa screamed. "I'VE HAD IT!!" She put both hands on his back and gave him a great shove towards the door. "I-WANT-YOU-OUT!!!!"  
  
Jodea took pity on her favorite dog-boy and rescued him from her mother. She grabbed one of his hands and hastily led him out of the kitchen. "Come on." she whispered to him. "She's scary when she's mad." Looking back at her fuming mother she reconsidered. "Scratch that. She's homicidal."  
  
Once safely in the hallway, Jodea let out a deep sigh. "You know," she said, glancing at InuYasha, "I think you did more damage to that kitchen than Suzuka's last boyfriend. And he was clumsier than Usagi."  
  
InuYasha was now in full pout mode and repeated, "I was only trying to help." He paused for a moment, then realized the girl was lost in thought. "Who's Usagi?" he questioned.  
  
Jodea snapped out of her self-induced trance and just stared at him blankly for a second. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "She's a character from an anime, Sailor Moon. Uhhhh, but you wouldn't know anything about that. Nevermind."  
  
He just nodded dumbly. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he was quite aware that she still had her hand in his. He was actually enjoying it, but the dryed chocolate was starting to itch and he had an uncontrollable urge to scratch his ears. "Uh," he said quietly, "Can I get a bath? This is really itchy." He scratched a flake of chocolate from his cheek with his free hand for effect.  
  
She laughed and began scratching at her shoulder. "Yeah." she laughed. "I think we both could use one! Come on." With a smile she led him upstairs and down the hall to the bathroom he had previously been in when that dumb wolf had maced himself. She flicked on the light and finally dropped his hand. She hadn't even noticed she was still holding it. "Do you know how to work the bath?" she asked him dubiously.  
  
"Yeah." he said proudly. "Kagome showed me. It's real easy!"  
  
"Good." she said and pointed to a laundry basket. "Just put your clothes in that hamper over there. I'll be back with some clean ones." On her way out InuYasha heard her mutter, "Kami knows there's plenty in oneesan's room..."  
  
He pondered that for a minute before he realized what she meant. With a groan he thought to himself that he just hoped the clothes had been washed. He set about running the water and stripping out of his gooey, chocolate covered clothes. He noticed several pieces of broken china fall from the folds and discreetly hid them in the basket as well. He slipped into the water and grabbed the soap, immediately beginning the process of liberating his hair from the mess adorning it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jodea searched through the far recesses of her sister's closet for something InuYasha wouldn't immediately refuse to wear. Most of her sister's boyfriend's had been from the human world, so there were a lot of jeans and t-shirts. But she doubted InuYasha would agree to those. Her hand brushed against silk and she paused. *What was that?* she thought. Her sister was so obsessive about hanging up her clothes properly she doubted it was one of her dresses. She felt around for it again and found that it was in an open cardboard box. She grabbed the box and pulled it out. Inside were several outfits of men's clothing, all made of fine silk.  
  
*I bet I know who's these were.* she thought sadly. She felt her eyes tear slightly at the memory. She had met him only a few times, but he was so warm and kind. He loved her sister with all his heart and she thought that he might be the one to take away her sister's pain...forever. But then... She growled slightly, a habit she had picked up from her sister, even though she was an elemental hanyou. Her sister never told her the details, but she wasn't stupid. That bastard had caused more pain in her life!   
  
She was just a baby when he had killed her parents, so she never got to know them. But Suzuka had told her stories of them and shown her photos. They were both great souls, with a fire and dedication strong enough to allow her to live, even if it meant sacrificing themselves.  
  
Looking back at the box of clothes her anger died away and she felt a sad smile take it's place. "Better not use these." she whispered and pushed the box back into the closet.  
  
She settled on a pair of black slacks and a red shirt, as well as a long grey shirt to sleep in.  
  
Grabbing the clothes she made her way back to the bathroom. Pausing at the door, she giggled when she heard something hit the wall, followed by a growl and an exclamation of, "Damn soap! Come back here!", followed by some splashing. (A/N=can't you just see Inu-chan chasing the bar of soap as it continues to elude his grasp! ^_^)  
  
She giggled some more then called through the door, "InuYasha! I'm leaving the clothes by the door! When you get out come find me and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping!"  
  
His only response was a grunt of understanding, followed by another thump and more splashing. (^_^)  
  
She continued smiling and placed his clothes on the floor. She then went to her room and began stripping of her own chocolate covered cloak. She wouldn't have needed a bath, since her clothes were shielded by the long cloak. But while she had somehow managed to keep her head chocolate-free during the debacle in the kitchen, it seemed her hair was now covered in it. *Way to clean up the kitchen* she thought.  
  
Making sure she had her pajama's on the bed, she went to her own bathroom which connected to her room and got her own bath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Playroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo-chan, Rin is bored!" whined Rin.  
  
They'd already managed to break every toy in the room and were dieing for something fun to do. Suddenly Shippo got a wicked idea. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a leather bound book.  
  
Rin's eyes got wide and she said, "Ooooohhhhhh.... Isn't that the book from Suzuka-sama's room?" Shippo nodded and she put her hands on her hip, lifting her chin. "Shippo-chan, that's stealing! You're gonna get in so much trouble!"  
  
Shippo just plunked the book down on the floor and said, "Fine. If you don't want to play, you can just be bored. But I'm gonna have some fun!"  
  
With a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eye, he began leafing through the pages.  
  
Now Rin tried. Honestly she did! But in the end it was just too much for her curiosity to withstand. She plopped down beside Shippo and began looking at it as well.  
  
After several minutes of silence, which is never good when there are hyper children around, Rin cried, "Shippo-chan! Rin can't read this!"  
  
Shippo looked at her and said sheepishly, "Heh. Neither can I. But it's got great pictures!" And to illustrate this, he pointed several out.  
  
Finding a picture that particularly appealed to him, he took out his colors and picked up the book. Rin just looked at him as he went over to a wall and proceeded to draw the picture on it, exactly as it was in the book.  
  
Stepping back to admire his work, Rin came to his side and said, "Oh! It's perfect! Really pretty!"  
  
However, as they were both busy praising his work, the mark began to glow purple. Growing wary, they both took a step back.  
  
"Shippo-chan, is that supposed to happen?" Rin asked more than a little scared.  
  
Shippo replied, "Uhhh...how should I know? We couldn't read it, remember?"  
  
The mark began to grow brighter and a large purple circle began extending from the mark along the wall.  
  
Both children began backing up quickly, making for the door.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should get an adult..." Shippo said.  
  
The mark flashed once and the entire area on the wall turned black. A cold wind blew through the room and both children panicked, racing at full speed for the door. But it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha had finished his bath and dressed in the clothes provided for him. He was making his way to what he assumed was Jodea's room, judging by her scent drifting out of it. He was about to open the door when it was ripped back and he was bowled over by a body hurtling at him. He tossed about for a minute as the body tried franically to scramble off him. Realizing from the scent it was Jodea, he raised his hands to grip her arms, thereby steading her. It was then he noticed the great amount of skin visible. After struggling a few more seconds, both were back on their feet.  
  
Looking her over, he realized that she was wearing nothing but a fuzzy pink bath towel and was completely soaking wet. Which meant he now was as well. He blushed as he took in her perfect skin and curved body.   
  
He was trying to form words when she suddenly cried, "MOVE!!"  
  
Holding her towel up with one hand, she pushed him to the side with the other. As she ran past him, he noticed the fear radiating off her.  
  
She ran down the hallway, toward the feeling of magic that had interrupted her peaceful bath. Whatever it was, she knew it was dangerous. Arriving at the source, she noticed InuYasha was right beside her. After glancing at him once, she reached for the door, only to be repled by a shield crackling with dark energy.  
  
Thudding footsteps echoed up the hall as her mother and Yuki arrived at the scene.  
  
"What's going on?!" her mother cried.  
  
Jodea swung around and said, "I don't know! I was taking a bath when this feeling of dark magic overwhelmed me!" Turning back to the door, she realized it was the playroom where Rin and Shippo were supposed to be playing peacefully.  
  
Suddenly little hands began pounding on the door from within. Cries for help issued from behind the door as loud, animalistic roars thundered through the house.  
  
The normally unshakable Yuki was beginning to panic. Hiding behind her mother, she whimpered, "Save them..."  
  
Lady Higashikawa was thinking along the same lines, but she was no warrior. She may be the adult, but she had never been in any kind of hostile situation in her life! Yuki was only a little girl, so she couldn't help. The woman didn't think Jodea would be much of a help either. She knew the girl was powerful, but never had she used her abilities for anything more than childish pranks! That just left...  
  
"Stand back!" InuYasha declared bravely.  
  
He put a gentle hand on Jodea's shoulder and pushed her behind him. He thought of drawing Tetsusaiga, but didn't think the woman would appreciate her house being demolished. Instead he flexed his claws and charged the door.  
  
Jodea was about to stop him, knowing what was about to come, but didn't quite make it in time.  
  
As he went to strike the door there was a flash of dark light as well as a loud clap of thunder. InuYasha was thrown violently across the hall, crashing into the wall and slumping to the ground.  
  
Jodea was instantly at his side. She began shaking him frantically. "InuYasha!?" she cried. "InuYasha, can you hear me!!?"   
  
She shook him even harder and was about to smack him in the face when he groaned and said drunkenly, "Cut it out, will ya? Some people are trying to sleep."  
  
Overcome with joy, she immediately glomped him around the middle and cried, "You're alive!!"  
  
InuYasha blinked a few times before realizing two things. One, his whole body ached. Two, there was a half-naked, teenage girl squeazing the life out of him! He tried to raise his arms to push her off, but found they were so heavy all he could do was lay there.  
  
"Oi!" he yelled, "What the hell just happened!?"  
  
Jodea quickly dislodged herself from him and bashed him on the head with a fist. "You baka!" she cried, "Brute strength can't break through that! That's a shield of powerful magic. It repels whatever force is directed at it back threefold! You could have been killed!!"  
  
Jodea almost began to cry at the thought of losing him, but quickly pulled herself together when she heard another cry for help from the locked room.  
  
She stood up and tucked her towel tighter around her. She would need both arms for this. Facing the door, she closed her eyes and held both hands out in front of her, wrists together and palms apart.  
  
"Jodea?" breathed her mother. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jodea opened her eyes and favored her mother with a confident smile. "It's alright, okaasan. I've been practicing."  
  
Closing her eyes again, she closed off the sounds disturbing her thoughts. The inhuman roars, the cries for help, her sister's whimpering, InuYasha's labored breathing, her mother's quickly whispered prayer. She tuned all of it out, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. The truth was, she hadn't been practicing. What she was about to do was extremely dangerous and she only hoped she didn't level the house in the process.  
  
A small breeze lifted her still dripping hair off her back and swirled around her, chilling her skin. She concentrated on the silence and heard a small whisper being carried on the wind. She listened even harder and heard words barely reaching her ears. But she could hear them, and she could understand them.  
  
She spoke low, in a soft monotone. "I call upon the ancient savage wind to arise and come forth." The gentle breeze became stronger and circled her body. "Become a weapon in my hands and bow to my decree." The wind centered between her outstretched hands and she opened her eyes. With a cry of, "Minishimirukaze!!" the wind tore lose and blasted forth from her hands, striking the energy barrier on the door. There was a brief moment when the two forces clashed, but the dark energy was no match for the elemental hanyou's power and it shattered inward, taking the door with it.  
  
Inside the room, a strange sight greeted them.  
  
Shippo and Rin were frantically running around the room, trying to escape the fangs of a monstrous creature that roared in anger while it chased them. That is, if you consider a small, creme-colored kitten monstrous.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Sorry it took so long to get this out. I actually had most of it, but I got sick and was delusional for a few days with a fever. So, it took longer than I thought. Well, who's clothes do you think Jodea found? Seems like a touchy subject, ne? Who would have thought Jodea was so powerful? Does anyone care to guess on the pairings yet? Other than the obvious Sess/Suki pairing... And who would have thought that the roaring creature that caused the entire household to race to the children's defense was a kitten!? I sure didn't! -_- Seriously, I didn't. I had planned to make it a big battle scene between Jodea and a horde of ravenous monsters, but...my head hurts and I don't feel like writing a battle scene. So...it's a kitten! ^_^  
  
*Minishirukaze=piercing wind.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviews! Reviews! (skips merrily through the wildflowers) I love reviews! (trips over something freaky, humanish, and unfortunatly breathing) O_O KIKYOU!!! (growls dangerously and pounces on Kikyou, mawling her savagely and riping her into a thousand pieces)  
  
bluefuzzyelf: Yep, you'll be back! And you'll be embarassing everyone you come across!! (hands her Pocky) Pig out! We'll be needing all the sugar-high hanyou's and youkai's we can get!!  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: Thankies!! And sorry I didn't update sooner, but, well you know the deal. What'd you think of your portrayal? Did I get it right?  
  
lilhillbillie: Wow! Thank you! You really made my day!  
  
Trinity Kirara: You're back!!!! Hurray!!! (a marachi band strikes up a tune and dancers flood the room) Not now! Go away! Gah! You people give me such a headache! (band stops playing and slinks away) Sorry, they've been doing that ever since I got your review and it's getting on my nerves. I didn't forget the others!! See!? Remember, it's only been a few hours since everyone arrived! O_o And Sesshoumaru is already falling for me!! ^__^ Yay!!! Yes, Miroku is indeed very misunderstood. But if you'll notice, he did NOT grope her! He managed to restrain himself! 


End file.
